Evolution
by Leent
Summary: His swaggering smile and wink could flutter any girl's heart. But he could see in their eyes that they would never stay. "Just tell Sirius he will shine his brightest when he finds his other star..."
1. Pranks, Pie and Mysterious Parchment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_~~0~~_

_Dearest Knittingshams,_

_So, where the hell should I begin? When I found out that I would finally be allowed to write you, my face became sore from intense smiling. Everything seems so far away now and I've missed you and everyone terribly. Hope you haven't forgotten all about me. There was no way I could ever forget my mishap mentor and all the mad adventures we shared. I can only hope that this letter finds you well, and that you'd share a little of your life with me. I imagine that you never found that way to reach me like you promised, even after attending Hogwarts._

_So, let's get right down to it instead of endlessly dancing around. What troubles have you gotten into since my untimely departure? How I envy you, at Hogwarts, swimming in magic until your fingers become prunes. My father told me some of the, well, situations you've landed yourself in. Kind of like landing in a steaming Hippogriff pile- I believe those were the exact words he used. Seems your group rules the school. I can just picture the other cohorts you've diluted with your superbly foul pranks, and it makes me jealous even more. And of course you are a Gryffindor. Not that this is news - you always knew you would be. It is probably for the best that I never went there since I probably would have ended up in Hufflepuff._

_And Quidditch Captain and all around Unbeatable Chaser?! Yes, surely I'm a bit biased, but I still cannot forget your first encounter with a regulation snitch. Not to mention your impeccable quaffle aim. And then I hear you're Head Boy? How on earth did you manage that? Are your ears flaming red yet from all this sunshine being blown up your proverbial bottom? Just thinking about you like this, well, it's making me fall off the bed with laughter. If only the other wizards knew you like I do…don't get your quills in a bunch, your secrets will forever be safe with me, darling Uncle!_

_As for me, well, I am trapped in the magically dry desert of muggle life. It's not really too terribly awful, I have found many friends of both the magic and non-magic persuasion. Just a sprinkle of teen drama, at least that's what Dad calls it._

_Unfortunately, my fellow wizards and I are only allowed to use magic sparingly, and that's about all. At least we are all stuck in the same boat in the barren desert. Much to my enthusiasm, I have been privately tutored in all relevant practical magic and theory by a host of strange and wonderful wizards. And, yes, do be proud of this, I have been able to mess with the most pompous among them._

_Otherwise, I attend a muggle school like all others my age. Unfortunately, advancing a few terms doesn't help much with fitting in here. As if I didn't already feel completely out of place. But, I have developed an extreme fondness for muggle sciences, and most importantly, animals. Mom and Dad even allowed me to help at a local wildlife preserve. Oh, it's so wonderful! I love the trees, and turning over each fallen rock or log to find a whole new world. How lucky you are to be able to venture in the Forbidden Forest…and I do know you do, Lord Shams. Otherwise, that just wouldn't be you, would it?_

_I hope one day to study more about magical creatures. Of course, Dad will have his say, and I will probably become a muggle animal doctor. I guess it's better than the people sort, couldn't stand that… really never understood how he does._

_Well, I most certainly do not want to keep you from your academic pursuits – I realize that your NEWTS are an absolute priority. And I definitely wouldn't want to keep you from the dung bomb plotting! Best of luck with that, and remember, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times…_

_Love,_

_Lady Stinkbugs_

_  
_  
James allowed his eyes to completely absorb the words upon the parchment over and over again. He was supposed to be the one to find her, not the other way around. From astonishment to giddy contentment, his smile curled upwards almost touching his ears. Because he was not allowed to contact her by any means for the past eight years, the joy at hearing from her connected him to his young childhood. In his mind's eye, he could almost see the little waif of a girl dressed in a once white dress, caked with grass and mud. Her bare knobby knees were scraped far too red beyond that of a pristine little girl, and peeked out from underneath her ruined dress. Her deep copper brown hair was knotted and twisted with dirt and grime. Yet her eyes sparkled with light and wonder. That's how he remembered her.

The last time he saw her she was barely six years old and quite the precocious snapdragon. James was nine, and had already begun to show all signs of an emerging merry prankster. He had taken her under his wing to follow in his older and wiser footsteps, as any good uncle would.

Not many knew that James Potter had a much older brother who was married and living a muggle life across the ocean. For if people did, it would just add to the blood traitor gossip that abounded from the lips of those that despised such hideous ideals. Never was it completely explained to him why his own brother went away with his wife and young daughter, his only niece. No explanation ever satisfied the endless questions he plagued his parents with, and as time passed; he unwillingly accepted their vague answers. But here, right at this very moment, was a letter from her.

Perched upon the disheveled blankets of his unmade bed, James contemplated what she could possibly be like now. His black hair stuck out in every direction imaginable, and his glasses sat askew on the bridge of his nose. There was a warm afternoon breeze showering through the open windowpane, despite the final days of September at Hogwarts. The dormitory room was void of all noise and movement save for the wind that tasseled the young man's crazed cowlicks.

James received the owl right before lunch, and carefully scampered off before any of his closest friends could notice. He did not recognize the owl or the handwriting upon the envelope, but he knew the name, "The Lord of Knittingshams". Never did he expect to hear that silly title again, but there it was written boldly in blue ink. She actually devised that title after one of James' earlier pranks of toads in the iced tea. Quite clever for the little garden sprite, he thought.

A ground-shaking burst accompanied by a loud crunch, suddenly jarred the young man from his fond childhood memories. Within the dorm's oaken archway stood James' best mate, confidant and fellow Marauder, Sirius Black.

Still smoking parchment shreds floated down upon the young wizard, ashes falling into his long dark hair. He had the look of hilarious defeat, James noted, as he slid the letter underneath his sheets. Even before the last ash fell at his feet, Sirius professed, "And I suppose you felt _that_ was absolutely necessary?"

James' hazel eyes lit up and he laughed loudly, his shoulders reaching up to his ears. "Sorry Padfoot – just didn't think you stalk after me and skulk behind the door. Honest mate," he managed to say between breaths, "had to have a bit of a private moment."

Of course, Sirius did not take the prank lightly, but strode across the room in a most dignified manner and flopped midair upon his bed landing with his legs gracefully crossed.

"Well I wouldn't have been 'skulking', as you so dubiously put it, if I hadn't seen the worried look on your face after you received your post. My intentions were honorable…especially after all that's been happening out there." Sirius had become a regular part of the Potter family, and worried deeply about them. James' mother adored him to no end.

"Your concerns are appreciated. Yeah, the world outside seems to be colliding headfirst into oblivion, even as we sit here. Only yesterday, Marjorie Gilliam's whole family was found dead underneath the dark mark. Heard she's probably leaving for good – "

"S'not right. Nobody has a right to destroy another life," Sirius said quietly.

"Certainly not. You know, we'll be leaving here soon…suppose it may be a reality we have to face," and with a sudden brave look James continued, "I intend to stand up to that challenge and throw every punch at it."

"There you go again, acting all honorable and brave…guess I'll have to too. Somebody's got to watch your back."

James smirked sideways at his best friend. If anything he knew Sirius had every intention to stand up against this new Dark Movement. Sirius had always fought harder than anyone else against pureblood bigotry. James reflected briefly upon the time in their first year, when Sirius took on a whole gang of Slytherin fourth years for hexing a muggleborn Hufflepuff. There and then, James Potter and Sirius Black became best friends.

"Aw, shucks, Padfoot, you really care!"

Just as Sirius began to open his mouth to ask what the mysterious owl could be about, and, more importantly, if everyone was safe, another explosive crunch shook the seventh year's dormitory doorway. And standing there was the frazzled round face of Peter Pettigrew. Peter still had his eyes closed while the other two slowly began to chuckle. Parchment was flying about, and a smoking piece landed in the boy's dishwater hair.

The stonewalls echoed their laughter, and it finally dawned on poor Peter what had happened.

"Hey – that was my Divination essay! I worked all night on that, you prats! Stop laughing – " Peter yelled as his hair continued to smoke.

"Pipe down there son. You can always nick Remus' again," Sirius said but also immediately noticed Peter had been carrying a blueberry pie. The fruitier pies Sirius adored more than a heated broom closet meeting. Of course, chocolate pudding was lovely too, especially when mixed with butterscotch, and his vivid mind began to trail off. Pies and pudding were only a few Sirius Black's guilty pleasures. His eyes went wide and wild with the tempting pastry.

"Where'd ya get the pie, Peter?"

"Oh no way. Get your own, I nicked mine from the kitchens."

Now was the time for some quick distractive strategy Sirius thought. "Hey, you do know that your hair is on fire, yeah?"

"Shite!! Now, I'm going to have a bald spot," Peter cried with such worry and sped off into the nearest bathroom. "I'm too young to go bald!" he shouted back like a middle-aged man in severe crisis.

"Well, you knew it was only a matter of time, Pete," James called out after him as the sound of the shower screeched on. But of course in his frightened frenzy, he did not hear his friend. Nor did he remember what he left behind. Peter left his coveted blueberry pie alone with Sirius Black.

Of course, James fully understood, at least most times, how Sirius' mind worked. And he realized that it couldn't have been the more perfect distraction for dear old Padfoot. Truly, Sirius would probably pick a pie over the hottest blonde tart. Hopefully now Sirius would forget all about his letter, and he wouldn't have to lie to his best mate. The only post Sirius did receive was either a howler from the Black family, or an occasional letter from his equally disowned cousin Andromeda. James always shared everything with him, but in this particular moment, he wanted the letter to be all his own.

Sirius took his chance to spring into action, and captured the sweet treat. "Want some?" Sirius asked as he conjured two forks.

"No mate, it's all yours," James graciously said. He was still upon his own bed, fingering the edges of the letter's pages.

"Thanks!" And with a huge mouthful of the blueberry-encrusted prize Sirius mumbled, "Oh man – this is soo damn good…"

James sniggered and he quickly stuffed the letter in his robe pockets while Sirius concentrated on another forkful, seemingly unnoticed. Or so he thought.

Peter came back out of the bathroom wet from head to toe. A patch of hair the size of a galleon was missing from his pin straight locks. Dripping in metaphoric defeat, he sighed hopelessly.

"I was planning to ask out Alana Wenning at supper. Just look…" and Peter broke off noticing the fork protruding from his friend's blue stained lips. "Hey you old mangy mutt, that was my pie!"

Grinning with blueberry teeth, Sirius commented proudly, "Guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"First my essay, then my hair, then my pie!"

"We'll get you a new pie mate. And Remus is probably in the library, so you can catch him before class starts. As for your hair, well, there are a few spells we can try. But Alana Wenning? You should talk to Sirius about that first," James pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Hey," Sirius finished another scoop of pie, "I resent the fact that all of you think I have snogged or shagged every beautiful girl gracing in these halls…"

"Were you with her too?" Peter's light eyebrows drew together with questioning concern. Sirius shrugged. After all, that was way back in fifth year, he silently recalled.

"Whatever. Black, put the pie down." James directed and he performed a quick dry spell upon Peter. "Come on Pete, we'll go find Moony before class and sort out your essay. And after class we can nick you another damn pie."

Peter smiled like the little boy who was told that he could have dessert before his dinner, which was exactly what was going to happen. He really did appreciate how much James always looked out for him. Comically bringing his hands to his head, he smoothed down some hair over the bald spot and whistled as he walked out the door.

Sharing a few amused glances, Sirius and James grabbed their books.

"Do you think he stands a chance with Wenning?"

"No," Sirius said in complete candor, "but maybe I can help him. I have a plan."

"Don't you always?"

As they left their room, Sirius leaned into James, his eyes devilishly burning, and whispered, "Never you mind. And don't even think for a moment that I've forgotten about your mystery letter."

~~0~~

**Hello! Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think with a review :) **


	2. Flying Buttons and Sleeping Monkeys

Dinner that evening was quiet for the Marauders. In fact, one could actually hear utensils clinking and scraping on the pewter plates. Quite atypical for our jovial group Remus Lupin casually observed. Peter was eating with both hands - a roast chicken leg in one and a fork of potatoes in the other. Okay, so maybe that's not so unusual for Peter. But James appeared to be in a trance. Not even the light laughter of Lily Evans a few seats down woke him from his state.

Sirius seemed rather distracted, well, much more than the usual. It was almost as if their group had lost its cohesive forces. Those forces that brought them together through Slytherin rivalries, foot after foot of parchments, girl troubles and the pranks that made them infamous. No one other than Remus seemed to notice; he was always the one sensitive to the little things. He was tired which was nothing new for the teenage werewolf. And with the prospects of NEWTS, he was generally distracted himself. But the hazel-eyed young man still noticed the changes amongst his friends.

As a full array of desserts appeared upon the table, Sirius abruptly stood to leave. "Well, I'm off," he stated plainly.

"What, you're actually skipping dessert?" Peter questioned.

"Doesn't seem right now, does it James?" Remus concluded out loud.

But James didn't answer. He looked over to Sirius with confusion like he the last train to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, that pie earlier did me in. Think I'm going to walk a bit before I meet Minnie for detention."

"Well that's a first. More like you're planning on meeting up in a broom closet with Shannon Sterling again," Peter smiled. Remus looked across to the Ravenclaw table at Shannon and her friends. Her long ebony hair fell about her face framing her light blue eyes while she listened to her friends intently. Her slight smile never wavered while the candlelight gave her an ethereal glow. He felt a slight twinge of healthy jealousy towards his friend – whatever Sirius wanted, he usually got.

"A gentleman never tells, Peter," Sirius solemnly said. "I just need to get some air before detention."

"Wha…wait, what detention, Sirius?" James finally piped up, roused from his seemingly self-induced coma. His eyes were wide as an innocent child's, and Sirius had a hard time looking straight into them.

"The detention from Transfiguration the other day…when I transformed Diggory's nose into his extremely tiny phallus," Sirius mumbled, as the other Marauders chuckled for the first time that night. None of the Marauders had a particular fondness for Amos Diggory. He was a seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect, handsome and witty, but also a bit stuck on himself. Not to mention, he had been dating one of Sirius' ex-girlfriends, and took every conceivable opportunity to remind him.

James smirked as he flashed back to that moment. "That was good. Suppose McGonagall couldn't ignore that one." Their laughs died down and Sirius spoke.

"Yeah, um, I should go. Pay dearly for my misdeeds and all that. See you guys later then," and he walked quickly away.

"Try to keep your chin up mate," Remus called out after him with a lopsided grin. And it was at that particular moment, despite the phallic prank, that Remus Lupin realized - maybe we're growing up.

___________________

He could hear his steps echo along the dark hallways. The portraits all watched silently as he glided by, deep in his own thoughts. His dark waved hair hung like a curtain over his eyes. Even the sight of Peeves swirling by with a bucket of rotting fish heads, didn't stir his mind. Normally, he would have followed the pesky poltergeist, since he was always good for a laugh. Instead, Sirius Black took the long winding way to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

Once he arrived at the door, he realized he had come _early_. Nothing like being eager to serve detention you insufferable prat, he thought. Might as well get it over with, maybe Minnie will go lightly and lessen the sessions. Not likely.

Sirius rapped upon the door, and heard the commandingly clear voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Please enter," McGonagall said. She was perched behind her desk, surrounded by books and cages of exotic animals. A half moon shone through her open windows and the breeze was light. Sirius always liked her room, full of light and life. Everything was waiting for a touch of magic. The Professor was caught unaware as she looked up to see him standing there. With what looked almost like a pursued smile, she raised and eyebrow and spoke.

"Mr. Black. Eager to serve detention, are we?"

Ridiculously stupid prat, he revised his original thought. "Yes, Professor, um, just thought it's best to get a head start on things."

"Your enthusiasm is duly noted. As you can observe," Minnie stood and waved her long robed arm towards the classroom desks, "all the provisions you will need are laid out for your task."

Sirius inwardly groaned at the 'task' at hand. The Professor seemed to notice this; she could almost read him like the countless books piled high upon her desk. She leaned a few inches forward and with a gleam in her eye as she spoke. "Sirius, I do believe that you may learn something about yourself tonight."

Sirius contemplated her words, and realized he had no idea what she was driving at. He gave a small smile as he spoke, "Yes, Professor, I will try to keep an open mind."

"Good. Ah, Miss Evans," the Professor looked over Sirius' shoulder. "Right on time."

Lily Evans walked gingerly into the room towards her teacher and fellow Gryffindor. Her long red hair swayed like it was blowing in the wind when she walked. She looks nervous, Sirius thought. Lily wouldn't allow her emerald eyes to meet Sirius' grey ones. She could not even begin to understand what Professor McGonagall was thinking in asking the foolish Sirius Black to help tutor her in Transfiguration. His casual arrogance made it seem as if he never heard the spine of a book open, let alone concentrate on anything besides the Hogwarts female population.

"Professor, good evening," and nodding at him, "Sirius."

"Evans."

"Please respect one another during these sessions Mr. Black. And that does include addressing Miss Evans by her given name."

"Yes, Professor," and Sirius turned to Lily and addressed her accordingly.

"Well," McGonagall walked towards the open door, "I have to attend to a meeting with the Headmaster, so I will be on my way. Miss Evans, you should be able to hone your Transfiguration skills with Mr. Black's guidance. Mr. Black, and this is my final warning, please be on your best behavior or you will be scrubbing the Quidditch toilets with nothing but the tip of a quill. I will be back to check on tonight's progress," warned the Professor. Striding out, she closed the heavy wood door behind her that startled the few creatures that weren't nocturnal.

Both students looked to each other for the first time. Awkward was only one of the many ways to put it. Sirius nervously ran his left hand through his hair and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, Lily asked a question to attempt easing the tension.

"Did she really mean with only the tip of a quill?"

Sirius smiled. "Oh yeah, last year James and I had to do that when we changed the pumpkin juice to rum during the Halloween feast."

"Yes, it would seem that would be something you and Tweedle Dee would end up doing," Lily huffed.

"So I guess that means that I'm Tweedle Dum, huh? You probably should not be insinuating a lack of intelligence to your teacher, Lily. And don't look like a startled deer either, I did read Alice in Wonderland when I was a kid too."

Lily was indeed taken aback by Sirius' knowledge of muggle children's literature. He was a pureblood after all. But, that was the one saving grace about Sirius to her, that he never flaunted it. Her face slightly tinged pink, but she recomposed herself with her usual air of control.

"Alright, I apologize for that, it was a low blow," she said.

Now it was Sirius' turn to feel uncomfortable. "Those two characters were never my favorites anyway. But I did love that Cheshire cat though," and he smiled in much the same manner as the fictional feline. It was that full, natural smile that caused many of the girls to drop to their knees. Normally she despised it, but for the first time it dawned upon Lily where his smile's origin may have taken some root. That damn Cheshire cat.

"We should probably get started," he said while maintaining a slight smile. Lily was shocked to find she was smiling back and moving towards the tables filled with supplies. There were the usual oddities there. Boxes and jars full of ordinary objects waited for transformation.

And they began. Sirius grabbed a jar full of buttons and reached in to pull out a few. "Let's start with a button transfiguration," he said carefully pulling out his wand from behind his robes. He tried desperately not to look at her too long. The guilt washed over him when Lily moved to stand right next to him.

"Button transformations? But that's a second year spell and I've been able to –"

"Yes, right, I realize that the brilliant Lily Evans probably mastered most of the basics. But it's best for me to see your beginning transfiguration spells in order to help with the more complicated ones," he gently said. "A kind of foundation that we can build upon."

Shocked as she was by his logic, Lily took her wand out of her pocket to begin. "Now the smoothness of the movement is key along with the visual thought," Sirius explained with his wand moving smoothly with a twirl of his wrist, "Extractum Nare!"

And the small brass button changed its dormant state to reveal a brightly buzzing dragonfly. The copper wings fluttered and flashed and as Lily watched it soar. Then, the dragonfly zipped past her head, pushing back a few pieces of her red hair. She smiled and giggled at the sensation, which surprised him. Lily didn't seem like a no nonsense kind of girl, but here she was laughing at a dragonfly attack.

"I could never get mine to take a life of its own like that."

"It's all in the mind, Lily. You need to focus on the change of the object and see it emerge as you imagine."

Laughing, Lily attempted to change her first button. It did not fair well. The silver button indeed sprouted wings, but lopsided ones that caused the creature to fly in circles before toppling into the wall. Sirius was now the one laughing.

"Yes, keep laughing. That will certainly raise my confidence," she said with a mildly pink face.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again, okay?"

She could not believe her ears. Sirius Arrogance Black apologizing, and with sincerity to boot. "I do believe your transformed button has left the building," Sirius watched as the button flew out an open window. "Well, let's try it again, with all your focus."

It was hard for Lily to concentrate at first. She believed that any minute Potter would bust through the doors to annoy her. Unfortunately for her, both she and James Potter were Head Girl and Head Boy respectably. Because of such titles, Potter never left her alone this year. And here she was, being tutored by his best friend, knowing that any moment Potter would rear his ugly head.

Over the next few hours, Lily and Sirius shared many outbursts of giggles, and a few transfiguration triumphs. There were still some button dragonflies dashing about. Sirius had forgotten about the guilt he felt not telling his friend that he would be tutoring the object of James' deepest affections. Professor McGonagall was very clear that these sessions should not be discussed with anyone. It was when silence fell around them that Sirius decided to ask Lily a question.

"Lily, could I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is, and if it has anything to do with Potter," she coolly commented.

Through a sincere chuckle Sirius said, "No, no – I realize that James is a sore point. It's just that, well, you're Lily 'Brilliant' Evans. Why are we having these sessions? Your transfiguration is adequate for a Healer career. I just don't know why we're here."

"I won't even begin to guess how you know my career aspirations," she said gathering up the last of the rogue buttons. "I've changed my mind about my future. Yes, I really wanted to be a Healer, to help those who cannot help themselves. But with the world as it is, I want to and I have to fight."

"You want to become an Auror?" Sirius questioned her with a bit of disbelief. Not that she couldn't do it, he'd seen her hex James wonderfully without thinking twice.

"Yes, that's why I need to get the highest marks in Transfiguration, which has never been the case for me. You're right. I can get by. But if I am going to stand up to Death Eaters, then I need to be best prepared."

"Lily-"

"No, Sirius, you don't understand. You're a pureblood, people expect you to be good at everything you do. Nobody expects it of a muggleborn, and that's a great advantage," Lily continued on despite Sirius' interruption. "I know I am intelligent and clever, but there are many muggleborns, and many of them are scared. Someone like me has to fight for all of us."

Sirius was truly taken back by her words. He realized something very important about Lily Evans. It was that the reason she was so perfect and infuriating at everything she did. She, in her mind, had so much to prove to everyone. All this time, this logic eluded him. He always thought she was just a brown nose, straight and arrow witch. No, she was indeed the truest of Gryffindors, brilliant and strong.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He approached Lily and placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Lily, you were always equal if not better than any pureblood. You're brilliant and strong, and will no doubt be one of the best Aurors the Ministry could ever have."

Lily smiled. She looked up into Sirius' deep gray eyes, and saw a flash of deep blue that astonished her. Yet, his sincerity surprised her more. Now she understood the other girls. Yes, he was arrogant, but more so, he was sincere. But when he spoke, you believed him because he meant his words, however kind or harsh they may have been.

"Thank you Sirius," Lily said softly. "I would never have guessed I'd be learning anything of worth from you in all this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there," Sirius said with slight sarcasm.

"I just meant that," Lily smiled as she spoke, "you're always making everything look so easy. It all comes so natural to you. You get to spend more time dating half the girls in the school, and pranking with the biggest prat to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts."

Sirius barked the biggest laugh the entire night. "First off, I have sort of sworn off the serial dating. There are many more things to concern me these days. And, second, James is not as bad as you think."

Lily tisked, but Sirius continued. "Okay, I know he's annoying and has been since first year especially towards you. At first I thought he wanted what he couldn't have. Then after a few years, I thought it was just infatuation. But, now, well, maybe he sees something in you that nobody else can see. He really likes you, Lily. I hope that one day I will feel that way about someone. When you look at it, it's really kind of flattering."

Lily listened carefully to his words. Her frown dissipated as he spoke on, and she thought, if only for a moment about James Potter. And then something came to the front of her thoughts.

"Sirius, did you tell Potter what detention you'd be serving this evening?"

"No. Minnie threatened to neuter me, which wouldn't bode well for any future broom closet adventures," Sirius said making light of the conversation.

This time, Lily laughed. "I am sorry that you have to keep secrets from your friend, but it's really for the best. All night I kept wondering when he'd burst in and serenade me."

He remembered fifth year, James decided that singing outside her window at Christmas time would make her have a change of heart. Remus and he had to learn in only a few weeks how to play guitars and harmonize. They were actually pretty good. The kink in the plans was that it was a blizzard the night James chose to declare his love. To this day, Sirius still avoided outside when it snowed heavily.

"You have nothing to worry about," Sirius shook his thoughts back to the present. "I won't say anything. Though, he will eventually find out."

"Yes, he most likely will. But, I will take full responsibility for your keeping secrets. And, thank you again."

"You're welcome. I'll try to keep him off your back for a while. Maybe you'll see he really isn't as bad as you'd imagined," Sirius finished.

"That, Mr. Black, would be magic," Lily laughed.

Both students finished cleaning up before McGonagall returned. The Professor seemed a bit haggard, but her tensions appeared lifted when she saw the students hadn't hexed each other into oblivion.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Black. I apologize for not being able to return, but there were matters that needed my immediate attention."

"Anything wrong, Professor?" Sirius questioned.

"No. No, everything's being sorted through. I hope that your tutoring session went well," responded their teacher.

Both students nodded with expressed certainty. She knew that Black could help Evans. And in her plan, maybe Evans could help with Black. She looked at the ancient angular clock at the back of the classroom.

"I expect to see both of you here, on time - " at this she stared at Sirius, "three times a week. I think Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays will work. But for now, both of you need to return to your common rooms."

"Good evening, Professor," Sirius cordially said as he made his way towards the door. Lily responded similarly before leaving.

"Good evening," returned Professor McGonagall.

While the students walked down the castle's dark corridors, they held their silence. But questions were swirling in Lily's mind.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, as long as it's not about Potter," he mocked back at her.

"No. It's just that, well, you said before that you aren't dating. And I know that before the end of last year, you were with Angelina Redding. I heard that - "

"I'm sure you heard a lot. Look, she broke it off, and now she's with Diggory. I just thought I needed a break from all the drama, you know?"

"Yes, I understand. But, Sirius, one day you will find someone you will see everything in. And she'll see the same in you. I just thought you should know that," Lily said. The only other sounds in the hallway were the their shoes padding upon the stone floor. "Besides, I always thought her to be a bit cold. You deserve better than that."

Certainly before tonight, Lily probably never would have said those words to Sirius Black. But after tonight, she saw him so very differently. And he felt the same about her.

Sirius turned and a stray strand of his hair fell into his eyes. "Thanks, Lily. I think these detentions are going to be more fun than I could have expected."

"Me too," Lily agreed. The students continued their walk back, and were soon in front of the Fat Lady.

"Hey, Lily. Why don't you go in first? Just in case, you know if James is still up. If he saw us walking in together, well, there'd be hell to pay."

"Sure, good thinking," Lily replied as she turned to say the password. "Sirius, you really are an excellent teacher. Good night."

"Goodnight," he replied.

"Snapdragoned," Lily stated to the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady looked over the two students.

"Oooo, hope that you two weren't up at the Astronomy Towers this late," she giggled. The Fat Lady loved a bit of gossip; it was one of her favorite pastimes. She also had seen one Sirius Black return late one too many times with an assorted cast of witches.

Again, and in unison, both burst into laughter. Lily disappeared behind the portrait, and Sirius waited quietly outside. Soon, he slid slowly down the wall to sit. He pondered some of the things she said to him tonight. A good teacher? He'd never thought about that before. Truth was, he rather enjoyed helping her, almost as much as he enjoyed her company.

Guilt washed over him at those thoughts. Yes, Lily was beautiful, he always knew that. She transcended even natural beauty unlike any other girl he'd ever seen. He did not feel that way towards her. No, it was more the fact that he hated keeping this secret from James. Lily was James' dream girl, and Sirius will be spending a lot of time with her. Alone.

Shaking his head side to side, Sirius realized that it had to be for now. Perhaps he could help James in all this. Either he could help him realize it was time to move on, or maybe, just maybe, he could get Lily to give James a chance. Smiling at his thoughts, Sirius stood to enter the Gryffindor common room.

"Snapdragoned."

"Mr. Black," addressed the Fat Lady, "Seems you are finally choosing the right type of girl - "

"Ah, shut it. You're worse than the Hufflepuffs. Just open the blasted door," he commanded.

"Very well," she replied. "I wish you students would take my advice…" and her voice carried behind him.

Much to his surprise, the common room was void of all presence. There was only the flicker of a glowing fire throughout the room. He mentally thanked the gods, and walked up towards the seventh year boy's dormitories. The hour was late and his legs felt heavier as he trudged up the stairs.

Quietly opening the new door to their room, he could hear the wheezy snores of Peter. He looked about the room to see the curtains closed around both James and Remus' beds. He slowly moved to his own and kicked off his shoes. Sitting upon his bed, he heard the swish of a curtain from behind.

"Sirius, is that you?"

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy," Sirius wryly commented.

"Sorry, thought it might have been Sasquatch," James joked back. "How was detention with Minnie? She didn't make you clean with a quill tip again, did she?"

"Naw, just the usual. Read over the first years essays and clean the cages."

"Good, hate to think you might miss Quidditch over sore hands," James said. Of course only he would be worried about Quidditch in times like these. He was after all the Captain, and Sirius was his best Chaser.

Sirius stood up to change. "Yeah, well I'll be having detention with Minnie three nights a week until further notice," he replied back. Digging through his trunk for a clean shirt, he found an old Led Zeppelin shirt that James had given him for his fourteenth birthday. James helped Sirius find an immense love for muggle music. He changed quickly and pulled the blankets down his bed.

Before he climbed in, he noticed a brown stuffed monkey lay still upon his pillow.

"Will you guys ever let up about George?" He held up the plush creature at James.

"Never," James chuckled outright. When the boys first came to Hogwarts, they discovered that Sirius Black slept with a stuffed monkey. He tried to hide it in his trunk every morning, but was caught red handed one night after being woken for a midnight excursion.

Of course, Sirius defended his monkey as he always did. "At least I can be comfortable with my sensitivity, more than I can say for you dear Prongs."

"Hey, I'm sensitive! Just the other day, I almost teared up when Peter's potion exploded in class…"

"Yeah, well you're just brimming with sincerity," Sirius said as he laid his head upon the down pillow.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about your detentions. And I am sorry for being so secretive today. It's just that, well, I have to be for now."

"I haven't forgotten your secret letter mate. I know you'll tell me sooner or later, if you want to. Goodnight Prongs."

"Goodnight Padfoot…and ickle George!"

Sirius shook his head and drew the crimson curtains around his bed. He felt even worse now for keeping secrets.

James retreated back into his draperies as well, one side of his smile arcing up to his left ear. He picked up his quill and began to write again.


	3. Hidden Agendas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters we all love. Neither do I own anything remotely related to the Partridge Family…**

_Dearest Lady S,_

_Godric's underpants! I was really positively thrilled to hear from you woman! Guess I can call you that now, still can't believe my little ragamuffin is a budding teenager. Truth is, I have no idea what to say to you, except I'm really so very happy we can write one another._

_My father had told me that communication between us may be open again, but I didn't believe it until I saw your letter. Your Grandparents are doing well, besides the fact that I have been the cause of many gray hairs. And I am quite proud of that fact. Seems that you remember much of our unfortunately short time together, and I was wondering if you remembered our secret concealment charm?_

_If so, please use it for the rest of this letter. This way, we can talk more openly without worry. But if you don't remember, just send an owl and we'll figure it out. No worries._

The rest of the parchment held strange symbols and drawings that made no conclusive sense to her. Earlier that morning, quite an insistent amber owl had attacked the young girl on her early morning run. Pecking sharply at her head and its talons scratching, the owl tried as it might for her utmost attention. The girl stopped in disbelief. An owl? For her?

She cautiously took the small envelope the owl had in its grasp. Upon the parchment were the words "For the Lady Who Has Everything". This made her smile. He had written her back already. Silence radiated through the changing leaves of the trees. Her winged messenger had flown up into a low hanging branch to await her acknowledgement.

Her deep blue eyes leapt off the envelope to the bird. She walked over and addressed him.

"I do apologize that I have nothing with me to offer you," she said, as she knew it was customary to give an owl a reward for delivery.

The owl looked her over and winked.

She laughed thinking it was a trick of the eye, but this being James' owl, it did not surprise her in the least. On many an occasion she did hear her father tell her stories of what he had heard James was up to. Her father still had connections in the strangest of places.

"You are more than welcome to stay to rest if you wish," speaking gently and raising her finger to him. She reached behind one of the owl's ears and softly stroked its tuft.

The bird closed his eyes briefly, before opening again. And again the bird winked devilishly at her before taking flight. She called out to him as he disappeared high over the forest's canopy.

"Say hello to James for me!"

Looking again at the letter in her hands, feeling the wrinkled texture of the parchment, she ran towards her favorite and most private place in the world. Fortunately, it was only a short jaunt away, and the climb up the hill was over in moments. Her bronze hair toppled in strands and swung from the top of her head where it had been placed in a sloppy ponytail. Her hair always seemed to have a mind of its own, and could never be tamed into a single bunch. It was hard to tell if her face was flushed from the run, or the excitement that lay ahead in the letter.

She looked around her spot. Not a soul around. She approached the shady willow tree and sunk down against its smooth truck. Her long thin legs stretched out in front of her awkwardly. For a recently budding teenager, she was quite tall, gawkily and gangly. It was as if her age was in a losing race with her height. "No matter," her mother would always tell her, "being tall is a sign of grace and strength." Yeah right, she'd confide in herself. Grace is for the Tuesday child; I was born on a Wednesday.

Touching the envelope gently to her face, she smelled the parchment and the world she left behind. Smiling wide, she could faintly smell the magic, even if she just had imagined it.

Opening the letter with her thin fingers, she unfolded the crinkled paper. It was indeed from James – her Uncle James.

Anticipation was climbing as she read on. But then, quite abruptly, the words changed into nonsensical figures. What in the hell…she wracked her memories to remember this concealment charm. Thoughts became past images cascading all around her mind. And by some small miracle, it came flooding back to her.

Julia and James were always talking in code. They plotted and planned their mischievous ways before anyone else knew what was happening. He was never quite like an uncle, more like an older brother or cousin. There were less than 4 years between them, and they were as thick as thieves.

Before their move, she just began learning to read and write. James showed her how to write words like 'fart', 'booger' and the inevitable 'poo'. Of course, this did not go down well with either her parents or grandparents, and James showed her how to write these words secretly so no one else could read them. The awfully clever lad called it a concealment charm.

Pulling out her wand from the hidden side pocket of her sweats, she raised it up over the mysterious letter and circled it three times clockwise and only once counterclockwise. She mumbled softly the words, "ostendo sum mischief".

The lines upon the parchment danced and grew into distinguishable letters and words. Well, as apparent as they could be with James' sloppy script. Her smile curled upwards on only one side when she realized her child's memory hadn't quite left her.

_Apparently you did remember! Not to sound too condescending, but you are quite a clever witch…_

_It's been so long, that I wonder to myself what you look like. You're probably a raging beauty like your mum, damn, was my brother lucky to get her. And it sounds like you inherited a bit of that Potter mischief, which I highly encourage. I only wish I had been around to cultivate it properly._

_Hogwarts is everything we ever imagined. As you know, I am in my final year. But believe me, every year after fourth, I hoped and wished I'd see you on the platform one day. Our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is indeed the greatest wizard of our time. And the castle is unbelievable, with its secret passages, chambers, and ghosts. And Quidditch! Yeah, I am the captain this year, and we will win the house cup and lift Gryffindor out of its disgraced state. Classes, pranks, spells and thousands of feet of parchment later, and here I am ready to enter the magical world as a full-grown wizard. Seems so weird to write it though. I always hope to maintain an adequate amount of mischief. _

_It must be hard to live abroad and away from the magic world. Yet it sounds as if you have made the most of it, especially advancing as you have. And you would probably be in seventh year classes if you were here, which would be wonderful because you could have helped our misfit band of marauders._

_The Marauders, you ask? Well, that is a long tale. It all happened in our first year. But I'll try not to bore you with all the gory and grave details. I first met what was to become my best friend, Sirius, on the train. He, being an incredibly gall infested git, was trying to take on a group of nasty third years by his lonesome. Course I couldn't have let that happen. So, without thinking, I shot enough hexes at them in order for us to get away. Yes, we did flee. We were by far no match for them, and distraction strategies were all we had. And that was how I met my brother from another mother. _

_Fortunate for us, we found an empty compartment, save for another first year such as ourselves. His name was Remus. I believe he was born with a book in his hand, and he helped hide us from the older wizards. There is a kindness about him, even the way he looks at the world. His mother is very ill and that takes quite a toll on his constitutions. He is the so-called brain of our band of merry men and another best friend. If you ever need a foolproof prank, Remus is the man._

_We were all sorted into Gryffindor, which was where we met Peter. Peter is our sort of comic relief. All around best joke teller and mimic. That's how we met him – he was doing his best impersonation of our dearest Headmaster. Which I do believe even made our dear Professor Minnie blush, come to think of it. He could get a smile out of a flobberworm._

_So that's the gist of it. We became a band of brothers that have pranked Hogwarts beyond anyone before us. We even devised a map that shows us every wizard or witch to walk the halls. Saved us from many a detention. It's strange. Here I am in my dormitory with those friends of mine snoring hastily away. They are probably the best people I know, and I would do anything for them. I hope someday to introduce you to them. Just think - it will be like four uncles looking out for your best interests._

_More importantly, I am in love. Madly and deeply. Her name is Lily Evans and she is undeniably the most beautiful woman to ever walk the halls at Hogwarts. She has long flowing red hair and emerald eyes that stir the soul. Not to mention that she is bloody brilliant. Of course everything would be golden snitches if she just gave me the time of day. I think I have asked her out a thousand times since third year. Yeah, actually took me three years just to get the courage up. Go Gryffindor. But she continues to thwart all my attempts. _

_You may think that your elder uncle has become a dimwitted lemming. But, when I look at her, I just know. She's all that I ever wanted and will ever want. To the best of my abilities I have tried to get her to look at me, but all she seems to see is that I am 'a bighead egotistical pathetic prat that would trade his heart for a dungbomb'. And that is in fact a direct quote from her fair lips. Sirius keeps telling me to date other girls and make her jealous. The truth is, I do not want to. She's the one. And I haven't seriously dated or snogged another girl in two years. Rather pathetic for your dear old uncle._

_As for us Marauders, we pretty much have the run of the school and the pick of the girls. Of course, Sirius gets any girl he wants. Bit of a manwhore actually. Lately though, I've noticed he's changed a bit. See, last year he had become quite exclusive with one girl, and before summer she broke it off. Devastated he was. I kept on him all summer to take his own advice and date other girls, but he never did. Oh, that's another thing. Sirius lives with us, at least he has for the past few summers and holidays. Unfortunately for him, he was born into one of the noble pureblood aristocracies. Of course, he never shared in their pureblood beliefs, found himself sorted into Gryffindor, and became best friends with a blood traitor Potter. _

_He was completely disowned by his family, even blasted off the damn family tree. I swear, leave it to a pureblood for all the theatrics. My parents had taken an immediate liking to him, and therefore he has become like the brother I never had the chance to know. Guess you really do have two uncles! Julia, you really are going to adore him. _

_It is late. I really need sleep for tomorrow, especially since I have double Potions with Slughorn himself. Ask your father about him - he should have had him when he was here. Bloody boisterous walrus that man is. Please do write back again soon. I would love to hear about your life in greater detail. Don't forget the concealment charms, and give my love to my brother and his beautiful wife._

_Love form your older and wisest Uncle,_

_James_

His life sounded wonderful, and somewhat mirroring her own in friends. Peter the joker and class clown. She knew many a boy like that, and also knew they were always good to have around. Remus seemed not only like the brilliance behind the Marauder madness, but also the gentle one. And, then Sirius. Well, those were the types that she generally avoided at all costs. Those were the ones who were all charm and no substance. Probably gorgeous and most likely possesses overused dimples. But, if he is James' best friend, then there must be some redeeming quality about him.

Her imagination raced and happier thoughts collided with the reality of her day. Soon she would be in another day around the same faces. Julia closed her eyes and pictured James as a young boy. His black hair sticking out in every direction made her grin. The hope that she would see him again someday carried her throughout the morning.

~~0~~

A few weeks passed along with the changing leaves. Yet, all was quiet with Potter. Lily couldn't help but wonder if maybe Sirius spoke to him and got him to back off. Which would be wonderful, it was the first time she could completely concentrate on her studies and Head Girl duties. He even chose to do his own rounds without her.

She stared across the Charms classroom at him and wondered if maybe James Potter finally gave up.

One Remus Lupin noticed her gaze upon his friend. James had his head down furiously scratching out notes with his quill. This was most definitely not normal. Lily was looking at James Potter with a dreamy stare. Suddenly, Remus and Lily's eyes crossed paths, and he gave her his slight knowing smile. Looking flustered at being caught, a blush of pink infused her cheeks. Oh, this is going to get good, Remus thought.

There had been no major pranks in the past few weeks, since the most infamous seventh year students were quite preoccupied with their vast amounts of class work. And no one seemed to notice when Sirius ducked out of dinner early again.

As the other three Marauders trudged up the shifting staircases to their common room, Remus realized they were Siriusless.

"Wait a sec," Peter and James stopped right before the sticking step. "Where in the hell did Padfoot go?"

Peter looked behind him and around the other students. His eyes began to beam as if someone just lit a candle in his skull.

"He's probably in another broom closet with Sterling again," Peter exclaimed with a squeak of laughter.

"No. Haven't you guys noticed Sirius hasn't been overly preoccupied with the female persuasion these days?" Remus said.

"Maybe he's having a secret shag. Meeting some innocent girl, hell, probably more than one the lucky bastard-"

"Hey Pete – watch it mate," James interrupted. "Sirius just has detention again for McGonagall. Think he said something about giving him extra duties or something. Not such a luck bugger after all, is he?"

"Hey – maybe he and McGonagall are-"

Both Remus and James winced at the thought. "Great. Now I have that image to haunt me the rest of my nights. Thanks Wormtail," Remus said with all sincerity.

Peter just laughed as he jumped up the step, coasting past Remus to the common room. His voice carried by with exaggerated gasps of heated passion McGonagall style. James and Remus looked to one another, and the same thought crossed their minds.

"Do you think?"

"NO. No. Definitely not."

"We could find out easily though," James added.

"And if we get caught, Sirius will never graduate. And more than likely, neither will we."

"Since when did you let the consequences worry you Remus?"

Remus laughed and his head fell back shaking his long sandy hair. "Ever since the first time I met you James Potter."

And a plan began to formulate in their minds. Both Marauders slowly walked back to the common room, reasoning out the circumstances. Once they approached the Fat Lady she actually smirked disapprovingly at them. Behind the large oil-painted mound of a portrait, they found that most of the other students had already gone off to their rooms for the night, save for only a few straggling older students cramming for their lives. After all, it was a Thursday evening, and every professor loved to attack Fridays with a sudden test or quiz. James and Remus took their usual places beside the fire, in the burgundy velvet armchairs that they long ago staked claim to. Staring into the fire, both occasionally looked at each other and waited.

~~0~~

Sirius couldn't help but feel a rush of pride when Lily changed her raven into the blackest kitten imaginable. Lily's smile lit her from within at what she had accomplished. Over the past weeks, the students had shared much with one another. A friendly fondness had grown between the two.

"Next time you can try making it a panther," Sirius proudly said.

"One with wings!" Lily beamed. Her eyes shined in the lamp light unlike any jewel he'd ever seen. Now he understood his best friend's affections towards the girl who knew everything. Yet, the guilt of not sharing his secret tutoring sessions was taking quite the toll on Sirius. Never did he keep secrets from his friend, his brother. Any desire to prank or plunder had seemingly vanished within him. He no longer returned the girls' longing looks in the hall with his trademark swagger and smile. It just wasn't in him.

Lily was amazed at how much she actually liked Sirius Black. He was witty and brilliant, but mostly kind. Sirius shared his horrendous family life with her, which made her begin to understand the built up front he had with most people. Especially girls.

Timidly, Sirius began to speak. "Lily, can I ask you something?"

Lily froze. No, he wouldn't, would he? No. Out of the question. He couldn't possibly want to ask me out, would he? She could feel the warm rush flushing her fair cheeks and almost appeared for a moment to be flustered. Maintaining her usual self control and her own put up front she replied.

"As long as it is not about a certain hair-horned git calling himself Potter."

Sirius laughed and shook his head, his hair falling back to the same place as it began. He remembered the time James tried to gel his hair into a rather large horn on top of his head. "No, but now that you mention it, you do seem to bring him up fairly often."

Lily turned and her mouth was gaping in shock. "So, what are you implying Black? Maybe I harbor feelings for that insufferable lout? Because, let me tell you, there is no way, and just so we're absolutely clear here, NO WAY I'd ever give in to such childish behavior."

"Of course Lily. But maybe if you really saw the James that I know, his true heart, you'd have an epiphany of mass proportions." Lily shook her long red hair and sighed. "James is a good man. A good man who just loses all sensibility when he's near you. Hell, he even accepted me without question after finding out I was a Black."

"Sirius, I am sure that there may be a redeeming quality or two about him. But, you wanted to ask a question that did not pertain to Potter didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. Well, I was wondering, if you could maybe give me a hand at Charms? I've really never had the natural knack for certain aspects of it. Well, not like you, that is."

She grinned and burst into rapidly climbing rolls of laughter. "I never would have thought," trying to catch her breath between words and laughs, "that Sirius Black would ever need help with his charms. Seems every girl in the school will attest to their, shall we say, successful effects?"

Sirius smirked at her answer. "Not everyone." Lily stopped smiling at his response.

"I would be more than happy to help you. And for the record, I, as well as most of Hogwarts, have noticed your lack of female companionship these days. It's not like you. And it's not that I encourage that sort of behavior, but you seem sort of lost."

He let out a breath that threatened to blow out the nearest candle. Yes, it was true that he felt different these days. Not that he was truly that unhappy about it. His head went down as he contemplated his next coherent thought. Only his eyes looked up at her, through the rogue strands of hair that fell about his face.

"Everyone here seems to have the impression that I shag everything with a skirt," he said quietly. "Truth is that I never really slept with that many girls. Snogged, yeah, well maybe, but never did I lead anyone on. Now, it's just like going through the motions. I don't really think I can go back and be that guy again. No, the thing is, I don't want to."

Listening with a sincere ear, Lily wasn't surprised to hear Sirius' profound confession. She had begun to like the handsome boy, and saw that beyond his looks was a very fragile heart. Giving him a tender smile, she allowed him to continue.

"Look, I know everyone is thinking that I'm broken. But, honest Lily, I'm not. It's just that for the first time in my life I felt I was a part of something larger than myself when I was with her. And, I guess I hadn't expected that."

Placing her hand over his, Lily spoke. "I can't even begin to imagine how that might feel, since I've never felt that way before about anyone." Lily's thoughts surprisingly conjured an image of James, but she quickly shook the absurdity from her mind.

"Perhaps Angelina still harbors those same feelings? You could speak with her-"

"No. It's not even about Angelina anymore. Suppose it's just the thought of someone. Feeling that connection to another person equally." While he spoke, his words and his gray eyes wandered out the window into the half moon light.

"Never would I have taken you for a romantic Sirius," Lily chuckled and her emerald eyes beamed with an innocent amusement. "Good to know that Angelina had a better purpose after all. She helped you to find your heart."

One side of Sirius's smile smirked upwards. "Maybe I've just hung around James too long."

"Don't even go there Black!" Lily playfully spat back.

Together the students laughed with and at one another, and found a mutual comradeship. Absorbed back into their work, Lily also began to show Sirius the finer points of summoning charms.

As the evening drew to a close, their friendly banter fired up once more.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Before when I was going to ask you for help, you seemed mildly perturbed. Any reason why?"

At his question and her own silly thoughts, Lily lightly giggled. "Yes, I suppose I did. I thought you were about to ask me to Hogsmeade or something."

"Don't get me wrong Lily. You are an absolutely gorgeous girl, not to mention how fun you are when you get mad. But I do believe that I would get a severe arse kicking from a particular Marauder. And that wouldn't be Remus either."

"Indeed, I am glad for that. Well, not the arse kicking, but the friendly sentiments. I like being your friend Sirius," she said, not even blushing at the compliment he paid her.

"Yeah. I think I like this friendship too. Who ever would have thought, eh?"

At this question, Sirius and Lily laughed unabashedly as the noise echoed off the usually stone cold walls. They began to put everything back in its place. Professor McGonagall hadn't bothered to continue to check up on her charge; she knew that everything would eventually sort itself out.

~~0~~

"James. Would you please stop breathing down my neck?"

"I would if I could, but I can't help it. We haven't used this cloak together since end of last term. Think maybe we grew a bit," James fired back, and a bit too loudly at that.

"Shhh!" Remus hushed him as he thought he heard humming from down the dark corridor ahead. While they carefully snuck into a stone alcove as quietly as possible, Remus realized that James was right about their changed proportions. James was only slightly taller than Remus, just beyond six feet or so. And both were rather muscular. James' brawn was due to his grueling quidditch schedule and Remus' because of his moonlight changes. Remus laughed in his head at the thought that it was the only good thing about having a lycanthropic condition.

The humming, if one could call it that, was readily approaching. As the Marauder duo attempted to meld their bodies into the cold stone wall, Remus stepped on James' toes.

"Hey!" James whimpered in a whisper.

"Sorry," replied Remus.

A figure began to appear to them casting a rather large shadow from the candlelit halls. And an annoying buzz crept closer. The singing could now be heard.

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know hot to deal with._

_And so I just decided to myself, __I'd hide it to myself,_

_And never talk about it._

_And did not go and shout it_

_When you walked into the room…_

"_I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

_I think I love you _

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of _

_A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you_

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say _

_I've never felt this way... _

Remus and James viewed this strange spectacle and turned to one another underneath the cloak, their mouths hanging open with the sheer horror of it all. Right before them, was none other than the great robust figure of Professor Slughorn singing a muggle pop song. Not just any normal catchy pop tune, but, yes, the blessed Partridge Family.

"WHA?" both young men mouthed to each other.

Slughorn was standing exactly in front of them and stopped. He thought he had heard a rustling near him. But then the great manatee of a man shrugged and laughed. Continuing down the corridor, once again he began the next verse of the song. His mustache twitched as he crooned along.

After the Professor was further down the hall and out of earshot, James whipped off the cloak feverishly. "That was absolutely bloody wrong. Think maybe our aural perception will be damaged for life now."

Remus stood silently. He was completely confounded after the whole experience. Yet, his shocked look transformed into a huge smirk as his deep chuckle began to build.

"It's not funny. I really do think we will never hear the same way again!" James began to rant. "Why in the hell would Sluggy be singing muggle pop songs, least of all a dreadful Partridge Family song? It's just plain wrong – "

"Perhaps he's a big fan? Or maybe he's returning from a late night rendezvous from the nearest broom closet? " Remus openly questioned.

"Great! Now you want to damage my thoughts as well." A few moments passed, as both Marauders held in their bubbling laughter. The image of the rotund Professor shoving around in a broom closet was too much to bear. Once their laughter subsided, James pulled out the map from his shirt and checked the upcoming halls.

"Come on. We're all clear, and we won't have to jam under the cloak for a bit," James said pushing his crooked glasses up his nose. "Besides, with Slughorn around singing, who knows what torture poor Sirius has endured. One for all and all for one Marauders."

Proceeding down the corridor, Remus carefully followed his friend. He realized that being a Prefect and being with the Head Boy probably would get him out of most trouble. Yet, something in the air bothered him and it wasn't only the changing season.

~~0~~

The lamps and candles had all been distinguished as Sirius Black and Lily Evans exited the empty classroom. He usually walked her back to their common room, but tonight Lily said she had to complete evening rounds. Walking towards the end of the Transfiguration corridor, Lily stopped and touched Sirius's forearm.

"Sirius. Thank you for everything, and I certainly hope to return that favor in the future," she smiled fully.

"Lily, you know you're welcome. And I do hope you can return the favor someday," Sirius cocked his head slightly and smiled back. That night he realized that maybe he couldn't tell James of these secret-tutoring sessions with Lily. But he could certainly use that time to get Lily to soften up to James. Sure, he did need a bit of help with Charms, but not as much as he stated. This time with her made him realize many things including the perfection of seeing James and Lily together. They belonged to one another. And that's how he began to justify keeping the secret.

Her red hair fell about her fair face playing shadows about the wall. The pair stood transfixed, seemingly staring into each other's eyes. Lily leaned forwards and sweetly kissed Sirius' stubbly cheek. He grinned, his smile reaching fully up to his eyes, and Lily felt warmed by the presence he graciously exuded.

"I'll see you Sunday in the library," she quietly said as he patted her back. She could feel his entire body tense, cringing at the idea of the library, and she giggled at his reaction before continuing around the corner.

"Yeah, I'll be the one sleeping…" Sirius monotonly trailed off.

~~0~~

Unbeknownst to either student standing at the edge of the Transfiguration corridor, were two stone figures underneath an invisibility cloak. Both were stunned into silence for a few moments as they watched their best friend meander by down the hall. The words exchanged between Lily and Sirius were barely audible from where they stood hidden. James began to tremble and the heat radiating off of his figure was scorching. So much so, that Remus pulled off the cloak to better contain his friend.

His breathing was labored, and the pain in his chest was overwhelming. How could he, he contemplated silently. He knows how I feel, and he has to have her too? He finally found his lost voice to verbalize his thoughts.

"How…how, could he Remus?"

Remus just stared at his broken friend and wondered the very same questions. A lone draft whipped the longer blonde wisps of hair around his bent head. Deep down, he hoped that his doubts were misguided.

"James. We don't know what that was about. For the last seven years we have seen each other through the best and worst of it all, and I doubt that what we just witnessed was anything but imagination's temptress." Right, Remus thought. Bring a temptress to the mix.

"No. NO. He's a fucking Black. Turning on you quicker than a charmed serpent. He knew how I felt about her, and he had to have her too. Merlin, I am going to kill him."

Remus wrapped his stronger arm around his angry friend. Thinking it was best James did not share a dorm tonight with Sirius; he suggested a covert trip to Hogsmeade's Skewthole. This was the one establishment in all of Hogsmeade that ignored the company of possible students and served the strongest muggle beverages which were the easiest to cure with a recovery potion since they had morning classes. Once James calmed ever so slightly, Remus removed the map from his possession and checked for the closest passage to Hogsmeade.

~~0~~

**Thanks to everyone for reading this. And a special thanks to Morgaine for the lovely review. This story is rated mature, and will definitely, but slowly head that way. Please leave a review, at least it will knock off a good deed for the day, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Another longer chapter. Had to even break it up. I really enjoyed writing some of this, so I do hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize here, but I wish I did.**

~~0~~

All was quiet in the Gryffindor seventh year boys' dorm room; save for a distant aquatic hum echoing from the washrooms. Sirius lazily sat up and stretched. His hair looked bed worn, yet disastrously perfect. Drawing the curtains from around his bed, his eyes squinted from the bright sunlight flooding their room.

That annoying humming that awoke him from a beautiful dream now became an off key singing emulating from none other than Peter Pettigrew. It amazed him that for such a gifted man of voices, Peter couldn't carry a tune even while he was underwater. Finally adjusting his grey eyes and surveying the room, he just began to notice that James' and Remus' beds appeared to be untouched from the night before. The blankets appeared to be in exactly the same state as when he returned last night. Strange, was the only thought he could muster.

A sudden burst of steam and awful sounds bellowed out of the bathroom door, as Peter triumphantly entered.

"Good morning dear Romeo!" Peter said in a much too cheerful baritone.

"It would be so much better if you could please stop the vocal annihilation," he snapped back. Shaking his head to relinquish the memory of awakening to Peter's shower voice, he stood up to collect himself.

Peter shrugged off Sirius' morning mood by perching at the end of his bed in his wrinkled robes with his knees drawn tightly to his chest. Wrapping his red towel around his head he began to furiously scrub and dry behind his pink ears. Sirius looked at him and smiled.

"Amazing sometimes how you really do resemble your animagus, Wormtail."

"Yes. Well it certainly takes one to know one, Padfoot," Peter dryly commented noticing Sirius' strange and habitual stretching. "So, where did you really get off to last night? And more importantly, and with all the candor of a Marauder, with whom?"

Furrowing his brow, Sirius shook his head at Peter. In a way he felt for the poor bastard. Peter certainly had his days of conquests, but he always seemed to be far more interested in everyone else's. It never really made much sense to him since Peter had many a Hogwarts girl giggling away at his talents.

"I was serving detention with Minnie. Being such an inspired academic leader, she felt I deservedly required extra duties for my rash transfiguration outbursts."

"Oh yeah. That's right. James and Remus had their imaginations running wild at the thought of you servicing Minnie in a compromising situation," Peter had remembered.

"Where in Godric's name did they get that idea!?"

Peter laughed heartily. "I may have given them that impression, literally speaking."

Peter then began to repeat his heated McGonagall mimic for Sirius' personal pleasure. At the resonating recollection, Sirius' handsome face twisted into a contorted pained expression.

"Oh, that's bloody wrong," Sirius said with all the disgust he could gather. "Please. Stop. Now."

"Sorry mate. Sometimes I just can't help myself. Sometimes it as if someone takes over my mind and my mouth follows suit. Don't really know where it's going to go half the time…"

"S'alright. I'm going to wash up and get down to breakfast early if you care to come," Sirius said while ruffling through his trunk for a clean set of robes. Amazing how it seemed futile to find not only one, but two clean matching socks when he needed them. Never did he used to be this untidily disheveled when it came to appearances. It wasn't until he met one James Potter that all that non-important rubbish went out the window, right along with courtly decorum. "Hey, you don't have an idea where Moony and Prongs may have run off to?"

At the idea of an early breakfast, Peter's eyes grew as big as two pumpkin muffins. "Last I saw them they were sitting in the common room before I retired. I ate way too much chocolate fondue last night at dinner and went directly to sleep."

"Wait. There was fondue?"

"Yeah, really excellent fondue too. Sorry you missed it. Just why have you been skipping all your desserts lately?"

"Well, if you must know, I have to retain that slim figure that the women lust for…"

Peter looked puzzled, as he was always slow on the uptake. Before Sirius could finish poking fun at his own image, Peter replied with a wicked grin, "Riiight! There's the Padfoot that we know and love!"

"Wormtail, I've been skipping dessert to get to detentions early. This way I can show Minnie my truly sincerest regrets about turning Diggory's nose into a penis," Sirius corrected his friend. Excellent, he thought, even his closest of friends assumed only the best of him. Defeated in conversational stamina, which was hard to do with the likes of Peter, he walked into the washrooms to get ready for the morning, still thinking about where in the hell James and Remus had buggered off to.

~~0~~

Remus didn't want to leave James in the state he was in. James looked as if every bludger in professional Quidditch history took a blustered beating to his skull. And Remus was most certain that whatever might have been left in James' head, felt relatively much the same way.

"Come on James. You really ought to drink this before your brain begins to slip out of your ears."

James grumbled and cried, "Leave me be! All I wanna do is sleep and forget I ever knew them!"

Remus realized hours ago that being a Prefect, he would have to abuse his powers to cover for last night's indiscretions, and more especially with James being the Head Boy at Hogwarts. He knew that last night was most definitely not James' finest hour, and worst of it was that he could hardly blame him. Trying to hold up the dark haired man was beyond difficult as he kept swaying about and fighting all control. Finally dropping him soundly on an old faded and frayed velvet couch, James remained still. Running both his hands through his sandy hair, Remus decided to change tactics to get James to drink the potion.

"Prongs, if you drink this potion, everything will go back to the way it used to be."

James violently shook his head like a toddler who wouldn't eat his strained peas, which in his condition was a momentous mistake.

"Aw fuck! It feels like my head is going to explode," James haphazardly sat up. "Give us the damn vial Moony," and with one swallow, James gulped the vial and threw it across the dusty room smashing it into a million shards against the stone fireplace.

"That's a good lad," Remus acknowledged in which James scowled back.

"Don't you even think that I bought into that everything will go back to normal fairy tale, because it won't. He's a bastard that I no longer call human."

Remus heard these same things throughout their evening of drinking and each time his hazel eyes grew more troubled than the next. A part of him regretted allowing James to get as drunk as he did, but he knew that if he didn't he would have murdered Sirius in his sleep. It had to be done, he reasoned.

Remus quickly noticed that behind the crooked glasses, James normally vivid hazel eyes were red and bloodshot. Slowly his eyelids began to hover heavily.

Quietly, Remus spoke gently to his friend. "James, why don't you have a bit of a lay down, and I'll cover our classes today."

"Umm, okay, sure Rem. I just love her so much it hurts," James replied as he drifted off on the dusty sofa. Remus stood over him studying his friend's sleeping figure. His mind searched for an explanation to what they witnessed the previous night, but he couldn't come up with one. He allowed one of his best friends to speak horrendously about another of his greatest friends. And it was breaking his heart.

James began to snore, and Remus hastily collected his things. He was glad he'd put a sleeping draught in the hangover cure, at least he could get to the bottom of this confusing quagmire. Turning to leave, he looked back at his now peacefully sleeping friend.

"Sirius may be an insensitive prat at times, but I know he would never hurt you James. You have to believe that, he's your brother," Remus quietly said before leaving the Shrieking Shack.

~~0~~

Watching Peter Pettigrew devour at least a dozen runny eggs was enough to make anyone lose their appetite. And such was the case for Sirius. If it could even be possible, Peter surged ahead of Snape in a slime-encrusted guise. Looking about the Great Hall and oblivious to many a girls' gaze, he yawned and looked through his sleepy eyes. A couple of pretty blonde Hufflepuffs passed by and one remarked at his comfortable yet decadently drowsy confidence.

"Love the bedroom eyes Sirius," she coolly commented. Half-heartedly he smirked in reply and reluctantly turned towards his breakfast's company. At this point, Peter had moved on to the muffin basket, and that was about all Sirius could take. Still, there were no signs of James or Remus to bring him out of this meal's predicament and so he decided to retreat early to class.

Grabbing a wedge of buttered toast along with his books, Sirius left without uttering a single word to anyone. Maybe it was because he had forged the toast into his mouth so completely that his tongue was trapped underneath it, or perhaps it was preoccupation. With a brave face, he left the Great Hall to arrive uncharacteristically prompt for a morning of double Potions with the Slytherins.

He continued to wonder of their unknown whereabouts, and worry began to overcome him. What if James had found out where he had been spending his time lately? In actuality, he was spending more hours these days with Lily Evans than his own dear friends. He concluded that this might not be good after all.

Students of all sizes and houses were rushing and running about through the main corridors of Hogwarts, impetuously swapping parchments and essays in the mad dash before Friday classes. Sirius Black walked through them oblivious to the chaos like one of the many ghosts at Hogwarts, which was exactly how he felt at the particular moment. Gliding by it all, he hoped that he would see his friends at class and that the nagging thoughts were only his ridiculous paranoia waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Descending the staircases to lead him to the dismal dungeons, and he was immediately shaken from these thoughts as he happened upon a nasty group of older Slytherins.

Amongst a shroud of languidly towering boys were a couple of trembling first years. Sirius rolled his eyes at the typical Slytherin tactics of intimidation and desperation. Such pureblood power displays were becoming much more common in recent days. Two of the tallest and greasiest gutless wonders were pushing and pawing at the frightened girls. Wondering how twisted a sixteen-year-old mind could be to threaten an eleven year old; Sirius withdrew his wand and at that moment observed a face amongst them that was all too familiar.

"Good day ladies," the natural cockiness rolled off his tongue. His address had been more directed toward the Slytherin mob than their much younger targets. Pointing his wand at them, he carefully chose his next words before the encounter could escalate any further.

"Certainly I never expected to see a Slytherin combing the first years for a Hogsmeade date. Don't you think that these two enchanting witches are a bit above your standards?"

Four pairs of dark eyes glared deathly at his smirk. A raven-haired boy flashed a sweetly malicious smile. "Ah, if it isn't the blood traitor savant. Come to save the day then?"

"Imaginably creative comeback, Nerodin," Sirius coolly replied, noticing two of the other ruffians side winding cautiously around their hidden wands. "Hands where I can see them, dears," responding to their movement.

At this, the two young girls looked as if they were about to either collapse in fear or soil their brand new robes. Sirius did not want an all out confrontation with these two in the middle, and tried to reason with his unsavory opponents. The Slytherins made a few barely noticeable retreating movements before their proclaimed leader spoke again.

"Bet you Black here just wants these two to himself," laughing and looking over at the quieter counterpart of his group. "The Gryffindor tramp without a home, only good for one thing. Isn't that what your dear cousin Bellatrix said about him, Regulus?"

Standing only a shy shorter, same dark hair but not quite as long, was a removed Regulus Black. The momentary fire in his light blue eyes flickered and then receded. He was almost a mirror image of his older brother, with a few exceptions of facial characteristics including the dark circles underneath his eyes. Each Black had only one dimple in the opposite cheek of the others, as if dimples alone could separate a set. Both brothers' eyes met with a cool icy stare.

"Well, I'm not sure of the mating habits of my dear older sibling, but I am certain that this altercation has lost its flavor," Regulus flatly spoke, "and I do believe there are more productive places for us to be. Besides, the dark lord wouldn't want us to trivially waste our time."

However much it hurt Sirius to see his younger brother entangled with future Death Eaters, he showed no signs to him. Once upon a time, the two brothers were as close as close could be, and there wasn't anything that Sirius wouldn't do for him. Unfortunately after the Sorting Hat separated and severed their bond, all brotherly interactions ceased. Sirius blankly stared at his once little brother.

Set back by his comments, the other Slytherins began to withdraw. None of them really wanted to duel with Sirius Black; he was already considered a difficult opponent that mastered even the most unheard of spells.

Of course, Alex Nerodin still stood his ground and inched closer to one of the smaller blonde girls. He hated Sirius with a passion and dreamt of destroying all that was good about him.

"All I wanted to do was have a bit of fun with your disowned bastard of a brother," grabbing at the girl's robes, "and I still intend to do so." Nerodin spun on the spot, with a fistful of robes clenched in his pale hands. Before he could utter another word or spell, Sirius, never lowering his wand or wavering in stance, struck him squarely in the chest.

"Relashio!" A bolt of orange abruptly threw Nerodin back against the stonewalls with an intensely simmering heat that singed off his eyebrows. From the smell of burnt hair, he slumped against the wall, looking defeated but still menacing, and he attempted to retaliate.

"Aw, come on Lexi, run along and live to play with your snakes another day," Sirius' bark taunted. The other Slytherins fearfully came to Nerodin's aid, helping up the boy.

Calmly and with the stern words of a leader, Regulus brought the situation to a halt.

"Alex, let's not waste out time on his filth. There will be better days and better rewards." Alex shot Regulus a scrutinized glance as he shot up with his wand.

"Crut-"

"Stupefy," Sirius blandly stated before Nerodin could finish his spell. Nerodin rigidly fell back against his companions looking like a bat caught in the daylight. The other two Slytherins, Adrian Dray and Duncan Chatwin, snarled at Sirius before collecting their friend. With the obvious realization that defeat had transpired, a boy with stringy dark blonde hair and emerald eyes opened his mouth to speak.

"We'll be on our way Black," Dray spoke through clenched pointed teeth. Hooking their arms around their numb leader, both wizards helped him back up the stairs with Regulus Black trailing behind. That whole time, Sirius still kept his wand pointed at their backs.

Behind him, two soft little whimpers escaped. Sirius turned around to see the two girls standing so close together they almost could have been one. He approached the girls carefully, finally noticing their Hufflepuff colors. The eyes of the smaller of the two met his, and gently smiled.

"Are you both alright? No worse for wear, right?" He flashed a full and honest smile to ease the moment.

"Thanks. Some older Ravenclaw told us to take this shortcut to Herbology. Guess we should really watch where we end up, I mean, not wander about carelessly and –"

"Wandering about Hogwarts is a wizard's and witch's right. You were by no means wrong. But in these times, best to pace along with others until you've found your footing."

"You're Sirius Black, aren't you?" the young witch realized. Her eyes were brimming with a grateful admiration. "Just that, well, the older girls talk about you in our house, and I never really saw you, well, up close before."

Sirius laughed at her honesty. She had long strawberry blonde hair and he knew there was more than meets the eye with her. "Yeah, that's the name I was so fortunately blessed with. Well, since you know my name, who are you two brave witches?"

"I am Grania Drake and this," pointing at the other blonde witch who barely would look into his eyes, "is Kelley Candron. I hope you don't think us foolish or daft first years."

"Should've seen me in first year. I was a right twit that became lost anytime I left our common room! You'll find your footing. Don't fret. Just watch out for those sticky steps, lost my robes once in one of those."

At this revelation even Kelley giggled. The girls seemed to have collected their fears and cast them aside for the time being.

"Let's get you two to class, yeah?" Sirius smiled.

"That would be great. Thanks Sirius," a modest voice replied from Kelley.

The three marched up the stairwell, with both Hufflepuffs flanking closely at his side. Sirius' mountainous figure escorting the tiny doll like girls, Grania and Kelley, was a sweet sight. When they left, a pair of twinkling eyes emerged from the darker shadows. A smile played about the wizard's aged face as his pride soared because of one of his student's actions. Albus Dumbledore never doubted the Sorting Hat.

~~0~~

She was the first to arrive in the dank Potions dungeon, which was rather usual. Finding her table, she began to set out her cauldron and supplies for the double hours ahead. On the outside, Lily Evans appeared to be her conventional self. But inside her mind's eye, she was more than distracted. Her Potions partner was one Remus Lupin. Out of all the Marauders, such a ridiculous name she silently mused, she always liked Remus. Sure he was brilliant, studious, and kind, and she never comprehended why indeed he found himself entangled with the likes of Potter. She also understood that he was the brain behind the madness of the Marauder pranks, as well as the moral conscience.

Her fiery red hair cascaded down the middle of her back, swirling about with her preparatory movements. Her preoccupations were festering. This would be the first time she had to directly speak with Remus ever since he discovered her staring at Potter during Charms. She had recognized his knowing look that day, and was fearful of the confrontation.

Never before had she seen such a change in James Potter. He seemingly had become, dare she say it, serious. Maybe it was that she missed the annoying attention he so generously showered upon her day in and day out. However, these days, he seemed distant and distracted. Yet, it was not enough to hinder his class work or his Head Boy duties. In fact, Potter was overly attentive in classes, and went unusually beyond his Head Boy obligations without consistent urgings from her. Remembering the look that graced his face during Charms, his black hair wildly sticking up in every angle, she silently wondered what it would be like to entwine her long fingers through his hair. Oh gods, no. Stopping that train of thought abruptly, she told herself she was _not_ indeed finding James Potter attractive.

Soon enough, other students arrived in the dungeon, setting up for the grueling session to come. Lily smiled and greeted the others warmly, like she always did. Most of the Hogwarts population regarded her in a fair light. It wasn't as if she was the most popular witch there, yet most saw her graceful beauty and her kind nature.

With a rustle of robes, Severus Snape slithered into the Potions dungeon. His eyes immediately transfixed upon the radiant girl he so longingly missed. Sauntering past her desk, his mouth twisted and trembled, as he attempted to speak with her. Lily glanced up towards him and acknowledged his attempt with a light smile. He returned her actions with an unspoken nod and continued on to his desk.

There were still a few minutes left before Slughorn would make his grand entrance and commence the grueling hours that lay ahead. Sirius took long strides to reach the dungeon and entered with a caviler grace that made many a girl stare. He hardly noticed and chuckled when he saw a few of the Slytherins' reactions to his timely entrance. A hushed sea of whispers accompanied the extreme disappointment flooding his heart when he realized James and Remus were still absent. When he glanced at Lily, she uneasily curved around to catch his stare, and smiled brightly at his presence. Her smile lightened his own tension, and he winked deliberately in return.

Not a moment later and with a trumpeting bellow, Professor Slughorn waddled rapidly down the aisles of the heavy maple desks.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! This is going to be a glorious day for honing your NEWT potions skills," Slughorn addressed with a wobble. "We will begin with a complicated elixir that will hasten the healing process from some of the nastier spells that inflict the deepest wounds, including internal bleeding. And afterwards, for the last few hours, we will work on a potion to blind the drinker from a specific premeditated aspect. Please follow the instructions upon the board and work with your partners."

Both Sirius and Lily skeptically scrutinized the room, for neither one's partner was there. Of course this bothered both students for completely differing reasons. Lily raised her hand to catch the attention of the teacher, which wasn't difficult since Slughorn adored her beyond treacle tart.

"Yes, Miss Evans? Is there a problem?"

"Sir, my partner is not here. Can we work alone on these assignments?"

Another hand shot upwards like lightning into the air. Slughorn noticed the urgency from this other student, who perhaps was not his favorite, but he did enjoy his brewing spunk.

"Ah. Mr. Black. It appears you seem to be missing a partner as well. Well, I propose that you and Miss Evans partner for the day's assignments."

"Yes sir," replied Sirius with a tad more exuberance than usual. Taking his things, he happily dashed over to Lily's table and her side. Purposely sliding his cauldron over to clunk against hers, she smiled at his upcoming words, as if she knew what he was about to say.

"Fancy bumping into you here, Lily," with a smirk best left to the imagination.

"Quite charming this morning Sirius. But your 'charms' are something we will work on another day," Lily whispered back. She was relieved not to see Remus, but strangely anxious. As they continued to prepare for their first brew, their banter continued.

"So, is there any reason as to why the Head Boy and Gryffindor Prefect are missing from today's lessons?" she asked nonchalantly. "Perhaps a great prank, or a contraband trip to Hogsmeade?"

Sirius laughed but not loudly enough to draw the attention of Slughorn. "Now why would you ever think such disgrace about two of the best Hogwarts students to ever wander these halls?"

"Sirius, I've always known about your secret trips. I've only chosen to turn a blind eye because…well, I figured as long as you weren't wreaking havoc," realizing that most times they did exactly that, she changed conversational course, "well, it was best left alone."

"I really do not have any idea where they might be Lily. Honestly. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you had seen either this morning in the common room. Believe you me, spending breakfast alone with Peter is not by choice,"

Chuckling softly, she pried a little further. "I have seen neither hide nor hair of either. And before you go drawing conclusions, it's just that lately James seems a bit off kilter from his typical behavior. Not that I'm complaining or anything," Sirius grinned at the fact she just called his best mate by his first name, "only that he appears to be sidetracked and I have wondered if he was all right."

He knew of his friend's recent behavior and could only conclude that it stemmed from that mysterious letter he received. Course he couldn't tell her that. He could only assume that whatever and whomever that letter was from disturbed him in some way.

"James has had much on his mind these days. Don't worry your pretty little head, he'll be back to torture you with adoration very soon," squirming at those last words, Lily was curiously comforted. "Strange though. It's been many a moon since Remus missed a double Potions."

Lily understood the meaning. She had known of Remus Lupin's lycanthropic condition since last year after an unfortunate mishap she cared not to recall in present company. Sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore himself, Lily never would reveal Remus' condition because she had a large sense of loyalty. Smiling back she began to slice the ginger claw root in thin sickle slices as per the board's instructions. Sirius began to place the powdered coltsfoot into the cauldron. And every so often, the two would smile as if to ease each other's worries.

~~0~~

After cleaning up a few playfully spattered mishaps, Lily and Sirius parted ways after the grueling Potions session. Amazed by the fact that he had as much fun as he would have had with James, Sirius walked blindly down the corridor after Potions. And the thought of James' absence brought forth his concern once more. His mind was still shrouded in dread that James may have followed him the previous night. Caught up in his thoughts, he turned a corner down a dark passage. A hand suddenly grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him into an empty classroom that was no longer in use. Spinning around on the spot, he drew his wand at his attacker. All his mind could think of were the Slytherins he had the altercation with earlier.

But standing directly in front of him was only the beautifully impish smile of Shannon Sterling. Sirius looked surprised as she grabbed the front of his robes, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him with enough passion to enlighten the dark dingy classroom.

Her lips were warm and soft against his, and he responded without another thought. Hands were searching and shuffling underneath his robes and his own hands were gripping tightly at the fabric of her skirt. Her tongue wildly entered his mouth, which caught him quite a bit off guard. Responding hungrily, he pressed her full body against his and that elicited a longing moan from her flushed lips. Shannon began to trail velvety kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"I've missed you so very much Sirius. Have you been avoiding me?" Shannon whispered husklily between kisses. Her eyes batted playfully, and he could feel the delicate brush of her eyelashes against his neck.

Sirius groaned and smiled. "Course not, love. Just been a bit busy with classes and all." He began to run his hands under her robes and up, circling his fingers slowly around her full breasts. Their lips met forcefully again and she began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Her hand slipped under the open chest of his shirt, purposefully brushing one of his erect nipples and he released a deliciously sharp intake of breath. Yet with all the building passion, something strange overtook him. His grey eyes fluttered open and he just stopped.

"Sirius? Don't you want to cut class with me?"

"Sorry Shannon. Just that I have Care of Magical Creatures next and I really can't miss another." The words escaped his mouth even before he thought about it. Did he really just say that? Certainly the sudden tightness in his pants said otherwise.

Shannon gazed at him, her large crystal eyes pleading with utter lust. For a moment, he didn't know what to say to this girl. It was as if he always had been on autopilot and now he was just learning to fly. With a sweet smile complete with the standard loose dimple, Sirius gently stroked her perfectly porcelain face.

The raven haired beauty smiled back at him and raised a single eyebrow at what she thought at first to be an inviting look.

"Baby, I can care for your magical creature,' Shannon said in a wickedly seductive tone. She began running her fingers through the sleek waves of his hair, curling a few stray locks around her index finger. Under most circumstances, Sirius Black would have forgotten the whole world and stayed with her. But he did not.

Sirius chuckled at the cutely contrived pun that fell from the lips of such a beautifully pristine Ravenclaw. "There's nothing in the world that I would like more, but I cannot spare to miss another class." He glided the back of his hand around her collarbone and continued to speak to the gravely disappointed glare she projected at him. "Maybe we could meet later after dinner? Perhaps in the Astronomy tower, hmmm?"

She pouted but smiled after he suggested the rendezvous. "Suppose I can wait until later, you're most certainly worth the wait. Besides, I do have plenty of research to do in the library for my Runes essay anyway. Just, don't forget Sirius."

"Believe me, after this excursion I don't think I could forget anything about you anytime soon," Sirius softly said as he smoothed her ruffled hair. He thought to himself what a load of bollocks. Wait, and he stopped his obscure train of thought. What the hell was he saying; sure he wanted to see her later. This was not normal.

"I'll see you soon baby," Shannon said as she kissed him sweetly goodbye. Her silky hair brushed his cheek as she turned and left him in the abandoned classroom alone only with his conflicting feelings.

Standing against the back of the door, his mind felt twisted in a strange web of discord. She was beyond beautiful – long ebony hair, radiant eyes, a full pouty mouth, with a petite frame filled with luscious curves. Why in the hell did he doubt? Of course he would see her later, he only hoped that it didn't feel so awkwardly mechanical as it just did. He banged that back of his head against the door repeatedly; trying to dislodge the moral cramp he was experiencing.

~~0~~

Realizing he had missed the double Potions session that morning, Remus surmised that perhaps this wasn't the worst catastrophe in the wizarding world. Flashing his worried light green eyes up at the courtyard's large clock tower, he deduced he had enough time to grab his textbooks and parchments for Magical Creatures class. Sprinting up the hundreds of stairs covering two at a time with his long legged strides, he jumped the last sticking step before his common room.

Breathing harshly as if an invisible pressure crushed his lungs, he knew that would be that last time he ever smoked muggle tobacco again. What the hell was it about drinking rum that made a person desire to breath in toxic tarry soot. Damn, I could never be a pirate…

At that very disappointing enlightenment, Remus heard his name yelled across an adjoining staircase. It was a very familiar voice.

"Remus! Wait up mate!"

Taking in a deep breath, as deep as he could with the present state of his abused lungs, he released it with a heavy rattled sigh. Reversing himself, Remus saw the shaggy dark haired friend he regretfully had to confront.

"Where in the hell have you been, you great ponce? James too? Been looking around for you two all morning," continuing with the complaints, Sirius shook his hair out of his eyes. "I had to breakfast with Peter. Alone. Can't quite tell you the hell that that was. Then had to partner with Evans for Potions, which actually wasn't too terribly horrendous-"

"Sirius. Slow it down," Remus interrupted his rant. "We need to talk," glancing around at the other students carefully. "Somewhere quiet."

Now this was not what Sirius wanted to hear. Fear gripped at him, wondering if James was all right. Judging by the state of the friend in front of him, this was not so. Remus had dark circles underneath his eyes as if he just returned from another howl at the moon.

Whispering, "Yeah, sure. Is he okay?"

"For now. But we need to talk in privacy."

Remus led the way to a secret passage past the common room entrance. They walked stoically together until they entered the passageway behind a woodland tapestry scene. Once they were behind it, Remus cast a silencing charm to further the chances of being heard.

Remus turned to Sirius as calmly as he could. Memories from the evening before kept flashing back at him. And the inevitable confrontation began.

"What in the hell were you doing with Lily Evans last night?"

Dread quickly spread through Sirius' every limb. This was the moment when Sirius wished he had told James everything about tutoring Lily.

"WELL?" he questioned in a very un-Remus like way.

"I…I've been helping her and –"

"Helping her with what exactly? I can only imagine how you could be helping her Sirius," shaking his disappointed head slowly, "Perhaps the way you help out all unsuspecting females?"

"NO. Why is it that you lot, not to mention, everyone, think that I'm always up to the worst of it?" Sirius spat back. "Not enough that I heard this shite all my life, but now, even my friends doubt me?"

"Please Sirius, save the family drama for someone else. Give me a reason. Give me a reason to understand this, please," Remus implored with him.

Sirius was angry at his friend's accusations. His eyes were cast down upon the grey slate below their feet while he contemplated whether to respond or to leave.

"We saw you last night with Lily, Sirius. Outside the Transfiguration corridor. She looked undeniably grateful to you for your help, perhaps too pleased."

"It wasn't what it looked like, Remus. I swear to you."

"Maybe you want to be the one to explain that to the wreck of a man I had the honor to comfort last night? He's your best mate Sirius, and for all intense purposes your brother. How could you do this?"

Sirius shook his head with fury at the thought of hurting James in any way. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "I've been tutoring her in Transfiguration Remus! That's the detention sentence I received from McGonagall. That's all!"

"Since when does Lily Evans need a tutor for anything Sirius? She manages just fine in class."

"She wants to be an Auror," Remus looked shocked at this information, "and she needed a bit of help with some of the more complicated spellwork in order to be accepted. McGonagall swore me to secrecy, even threatened to have me thrown out of Hogwarts for good this time, especially after last year's episode with Snape. I so desperately wanted to tell him. We talk about him all the time. Well, mostly me talking. But it was only last night when I realized that maybe I could help her to see the James that we know. Believe me, this has been tearing me apart," Sirius spilled out with great relief.

Only a few feet of cold air were between the two wizards, and Remus was silent during his revelation. He felt horrible for ever thinking those thoughts about his friend. The prior evenings rantings had poisoned his logical side and he had lost it.

"So, you're just tutoring her?"

"Yes. That's all. Well, she had agreed last night to help me with Charms."

"Sirius, you don't need help in Charms," Remus looked at him with wide questioning eyes.

"I know that. But this way I can maybe erase all the ideas she has of James, and help her to see the real him. Ridiculous, I know. But, if you saw the way she talks about him, there's more there than she says. And actually, she's his match in every way."

For the first time Remus smiled back at his friend's intuition. "I know. When I've studied with her in the past, it is blatantly obvious. She gives herself away at every mention of him. I'm glad that I am not the only one who sees it. Just have to get James to silence the daft git within when he's near her."

"Exactly," Sirius proclaimed and stood his full height as his confidence returned.

"I even caught her daydreaming yesterday while she stared at him in Charms," Remus confessed.

"Really?" Sirius excitedly asked. Both were beginning to sound like a couple of gossiping first year girls. Even though they silently recognized this, neither could help the wide smiles they exchanged back at each other.

"Sirius, I've been a right bastard to ever doubt you. And that remark about your family, well I never meant – "

"Moony, you had your reasons mate. It's not normal for me to be seen meeting a girl without snogging or shagging her senseless. I understand that. And don't worry about my family because you, James and Peter are my family," Sirius said this with such conviction that Remus was taken aback. Sirius never spoke openly about his feelings, even when it was about each other.

"Unfortunately, there is a rather nasty Prongs out there somewhere. Sirius, he's angry as all hell's fury with you, and I don't think it will be easy for him to come around. The things he said about you last night were absolutely unforgivable."

"I probably should have told him everything straight away. But I have to explain to him, regardless of what he might have said. Let me guess. The Skewthole?" Sirius knew the answer without even asking.

"Yeah. Best place in Hogsmeade to lose your wizarding worries," Remus grinned back at his friend's bright grey eyes.

"Where'd you leave him?"

"Shrieking Shack. Gave him a hangover draught doused with a bit of dreamless sleep. But knowing him as we do, he probably consciously bucked that."

"Most likely. Where would you go if you were an angry stag then, eh?" Sirius arched his eyebrows up in jest.

"Dunno know. Check the map you twit."

"But, I don't have it."

"Yes you do. Check your Potions book," Remus told him. "Remember our recent exploration to Filch's office?" Sometimes Remus was absolutely amazed at Sirius' lack of recollection.

Sirius rifled through his bag pushing aside assorted parchments and scrolls before he located the textbook. "A-ha, right you are, dear Moony." Sirius had that shit-eating grin gracing across his face that made Remus appreciate his friend even more.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius tapped his wand on a yellowed and worn piece of parchment. The ink began to vein through the paper, until all of Hogwarts and its residents were revealed. Both began to wildly search the map for one James Potter.

Scanning the folds, Sirius eventually spotted the name they were searching for aimlessly walking around the grounds. "There he is!" he exclaimed.

The name of James Potter was slowly winding his way towards the Black Lake.

"Best be on your way. Wouldn't want to see dear Prongs jump in, now would we?" Remus joked. Sirius' eyes painfully squinted with the idea of his friend's broken heart due to his secrecy. He gathered his bag and the map and began to leave. Remus didn't envy Sirius this time. Sighing, he was about to wish him luck, when another nicotine-laden cough escaped instead.

"Still fancying yourself a pirate, Remus?" Sirius dryly said as he left him alone in the passageway.

~~0~~

**Next chapter should be up soon...please let me know what you liked, or perhaps didn't. Thanks again to Acciosnuffles and butitsbetterifyoudo. **


	5. Dog Fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, even if I sometimes forget to remind you that I don't.**

~~0~~

With each step ahead, there was a crunching below his feet that resonated to the core of his existence. James loved fall and all that came with it. The swirl of the brightly colored leaves spun and fell around him in the chilled air. Most especially, he enjoyed that crisp crunch when he walked upon them. Maybe it was just the prankster within him, but he always enjoyed those sounds of crashing, shattering and of course crunching.

Even with the symphony playing beneath his feet, James could not help but think about the absence of his friend. Sirius, confessed late one autumn evening over their first tastes of firewhiskey, loved these sounds nearly as much as James. No wonder these two found a friendship that went beyond any he would ever know. And there it was again. Climbing up from somewhere deep within him, the heat grew, and then the anger followed in desperate sadness.

Sirius had betrayed him in the worst way. There could be no forgiveness in this matter, he reasoned to himself. Lily was the one, the only one he would ever love and want. His strong feelings for her transcended ordinary teenage infatuation, moving well beyond a 'crush'. The sound of the word made him laugh to himself for the first time that day. Over the past year, he had grown from showering her in his usual obnoxious displays of affection, to quietly observing her and appreciating every little detail. Such as the way her quill hand glided across the parchment in the same manner her hand would smooth her red hair behind her ear. He noticed on the few rounds he did accompany her on, how she would beam at the first years when they came to her for help. She had such a radiating grace about her that completely engulfed him.

He had lost her. For this he blamed himself for not giving her the attentions he normally had shown her. What did Sirius have that he didn't? The guy could get any girl he wanted, why in the hell couldn't he have left his paws off of her? And there it was again. The heat and sharp ache driving through his entire body, and centering on his heart and hands. Focusing on the red spinning leaves, James felt dizzy, not only from his feelings, but also from the bits of hangover that yelled like a brazen seaman wanting more drink. Before he knew where his feet were going, they unwittingly led him to the Black Lake by the great gentle oak the Marauders claimed many moons ago.

~~0~~

Cutting class was something Sirius really tried to avoid this year. Turning down a beautiful girl to go to class was normally unheard of. But, fixing something that he had broken was most definitely another. His guilt was great as he flew down the stairs in a rapid run. Through the stone corridors, into the courtyard, all that he could think of was his best friend. And the complete misunderstanding he propelled because of his inane secrecy. But more importantly, he did it because of his selfish fears of expulsion.

As he ran down the hillside's old stone steps, his heart felt as if it were caught in his throat. Soon, his large beaten black boots padded upon the leaf-covered grass, crushing the crimson beauties below with a wonderfully familiar crunch. He loved that sound and adored the autumn season. It was the autumn months that brought him back to his true home every year, with his true family. James was his family, and the thoughts of ever hurting him were consuming.

The leaf filled wind whipped around his face, tussling his longer dark hair. In the distance, near their oak, he saw a dark hunched figure. How small he looked, and how very broken. His feet carried him further and once he was within a few dozen feet, he called out to his friend.

"James?"

James' head had been resting on his pulled up knees. His ebony hair stuck up in massive clumps like the giant squid's thick tentacles. That voice plunged a thousand daggers into his heart. Lifting his head with measured control, his eyes quickly confirmed the owner of that voice and his hazel eyes bore into Sirius' figure.

Sirius had never seen nor felt the fury that was acutely rooted in his friend's glare. Its intense heat advanced into his heart and mind before he could utter another syllable. The truth was because of that look, he didn't know what to say. He was the cause of that pain, and he was also the reason that James looked as if he woke up homeless in Knockturn alley. Daring to step closer, he spoke again.

"James. Please you have to hear me out on this. I just spoke with Rem-"

"Fuck you Black," James interrupted, "you are no longer a friend to me. Go back to where you truly belong, to your venomous family. You really are a snake, that damn fool hat should have put you with the other snakes." James began to stand as the pain morphed into an uncontrolled anger that made him tremble. Facing Sirius he yelled, "You no good bastard!"

"James, please, you don't understand," Sirius said as calmly as he could. He hated when people assumed or stated that he was anything like his horrible family. Pushing that aside, he tried to continue to explain. "It's not what it seems. You are my best friend and the first real friend I have ever had. I would never hurt you – I'd die for you James!"

"Not what it seems, yeah?" James cackled. "You're an unbelievable bastard! Shagging everything in sight, not caring about anyone's feelings. I don't need to hear anymore of your rationalizing bullshit."

Sirius stepped closer, regardless of the obvious deadly tone James had taken with him. Only air stood between both young men and an unmolested mound of fallen leaves.

"I am not my family James. And, you know that more than anyone, I've always cared more than I'll ever lead on." James did indeed know this. Over the past summer, they spoke often about the thoughts most teenage boys disregard. But James could no longer view Sirius as the same friend he once had. Even if Sirius truly loved her, he could never forgive him.

"You couldn't just leave her out, though could you? Another notch on your broomstick then? Smarmy git - I hate you, fucking Black!"

Sirius was about to respond, opening his mouth to speak, but instead a fist swiftly silenced him. The sheer force as well as the confounded surprise of it, made him stumble in disbelief. His mouth filled with a familiar warm coppery taste, while James stood tall.

"Alright, Potter," Sirius spit blood at his feet, "perhaps I deserved that. But I will not let you get another punch in until you-"

Again, a fist targeted at his face came whirling forward. But this time, Sirius swerved, sidestepping James' clenched hand which caught only empty cold air. Upon his cheek, Sirius felt the rush of air created from the near miss punch. From the force that was behind his hit, James stumbled about, practically being knocked off his feet.

"There is not a damn thing you can say to me that will change my newly realized feelings for you, Black." James regained his balance and lunged forward at his friend. This time, Sirius had no choice but to throw a blow back into James' stomach. A blow he immediately regretted, knowing that the aftermath of James' evening would certainly be brought back up, literally.

James clenched at his sides as he wretched into the fading green grass. Fortunately, nothing remained contained within his stomach, and James appeared to be only trying to catch his breath. Reaching an arm around him, Sirius tried to hold him up.

"Prongs, I'm so sorry. Please. You need to just stop and hear me out. Lily and I – "

Hearing Sirius dare to mention his and her names as if they were a couple, grabbed Sirius' arm and whipped him up over his back. The utter shock upon Sirius' face as he went up, his hair dangling messily over his eyes, made James contemptuously smirk. Sirius hit the ground with a deep thump accompanied by the inevitable crunch of the leaves surrounding him.

"Come on Black! Can't you fight better than that? Maybe all those beatings mumsy and dadsy gave you made you soft, eh?"

"Potter, you're really going to fucking regret that," Sirius coughed out as he sprang up.

"Right. The manwhore's gonna kick my arse!" James laughed.

At that moment, Sirius lunged forward, and swiftly slammed his fist into James' beady eyes. Another crunch later, and his glasses cracked. The metal from his glasses cut the back of his knuckles, but Sirius didn't care. The ring he wore on his right hand left an elegant impression upon James' cheekbone. He continued his assault, but James only teetered.

"Ole four eyes seeing double then? You do seem to see things that really aren't there you know. Perhaps you should get your glasses checked?"

James hated when people made fun of his glasses, and Sirius knew that. No one had dared to make fun of his glasses since first year. James deftly threw a punch at the cocked arrogant smile that Sirius wore.

"Won't look so pretty once I finish with you. I'll knock that dimple right off your bloody face!" James shouted.

Underneath the arms of the mighty oak that once welcomed them, legs and fists continued to be thrown about in a tangled mess. Wands were cast aside, as both wizards anger preferred to resort to a more primal means of knocking the shite out of each other.

Neither tired and neither did their taunts. Both knew each other's secrets, and that knowledge fueled their fight.

Sirius and James were both back on their feet, circling one another. Before they could collide into another explosive fury, in a labored breath James spoke out.

"She deserves better than you, Black!"

"Yes. I know. She deserves you, James," Sirius said lowering his clenched hands and catching his breath.

James looked bewilderedly at the bloody face of his friend. None of this was making any sense. His glasses sat profoundly askew, certainly more than usual Sirius thought since he broke them. James was looking like a deer caught in the headlights when Sirius decided to put aside his rash feelings as the wind suddenly picked up.

"I'm her tutor James! That's all."

James digested the words, his mouth closing and opening without mumbling a word. Bits of leaves and twigs were sticking out of his hair and the wind once again rose through the oak, bringing a mammoth amount of leaves to fall over his head. Leaves swirled around the two wizards, and a particular soft one brushed against James' swollen left cheek before recklessly landing upon his head.

Perching on James Potter's head was a small ruddy screech owl. Sirius's face now mirrored the astounded look of his friend. Peering upwards, James' swollen eyes realized what exactly sat on his rumpled and wrecked head. With a feathered flash, the owl swooped down to the ground, and beamed back up at the young man. James' crouched down to receive the small brown square the owl offered out with his leg. Quickly, he slipped the letter into his robes without a thought.

It was next to impossible for Sirius not to notice the occurrence, but he attempted to busy himself by wiping his bloodied mouth upon his sleeve. The owl then looked between the two. Shaking his head in an almost shameful manner, he winked at James and then at Sirius and flew off. The dashing departure left a dreaded lull between them, save for a few churning leaves from its wake. James furrowed his brow in an absolute state of confusion.

"Tutor? Since when did Evans ever need a tutor?" James quietly asked.

Sirius shook his head. His dark hair was a matted mess, with leaves and blood tangled through it. "It's the absolute truth James. She wants to become an Auror after we graduate, and her Transfiguration marks were a bit under par."

"What? Everyone at Hogwarts knows she aspires to be a Healer. I remember her saying that ever since first year after we brewed those rejuvenating potions…"

"She wants to fight," sighing and stepping closer to his friend, "she feels it's her duty to protect the others like her. Look, after the Diggory incident, McGonagall deemed it appropriate for me to help her. She threatened expulsion if I dare spoke of it to anyone. Merlin knows, I should have told you. You're my best mate, my brother. Honest truth is I was a scared prat. Maybe you're right, I really don't belong in Gryffindor."

"No, Sirius. You've always belonged in Gryffindor. It's just that, well, everything's all cocked up. Maybe it's the heavy-handed rum from last night. Or maybe it's the idea I have had in my head for so long that she was the one for me. I just don't understand what, what I saw last night. No, I know what I saw. Lily snogged you."

Rolling his own swollen eyes which was quite a task considering their state, Sirius released another heavy breath. "James, my detention sentence is nearly over, she was only thanking me for the lessons in a very plutonic manner. It meant nothing. And that's it. Well, actually she agreed to tutor me in a few Charms sessions as well."

"What? Since when in the hell did you need help in Charms, Sirius?" the bubbling anger began to show itself behind James broken spectacles. Sirius immediately noticed this, but was encouraged by the fact that he continued calling him by his first name.

"Last night I realized that I like spending time with her." James scowled at his last remark. "No, no, that didn't quite come out right. Just that, she's a very good person James. Yes, she's beautiful and kind, and being alone with her made me realize, well, she's my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yes. Rather fun witch that one, has a wicked sense of humor – but I'm completely getting off point here," Sirius continued on as best he could. James always had the hardest time following Sirius' train of thought considering the constant derailments. "Fact is, she was always bringing you up every time we were working. Perhaps not in the most flattering manner, but our conversations did seem to always lead back to you, James. And knowing her as I now do, she's your match in every unbelievable way."

"She talks about me?" James's eyes lit up at the concept that Lily Evans actually spoke about him even if it wasn't in a favorable light. "Wait – my match?"

"Yes, you stupid ponce. Your match in every way. Hell, even when you are both so diversely opposite," Sirius said with a grin while shaking his head, "you both still manage to fit like a quill to parchment. I dunno, just seems that for all these years you may have been on to something."

"And the 'extra' Charms sessions? Just what's the point of that then?"

"Another of one of my brilliant revelations from last night. James, she is my friend. I would never want to persuade her into anything she wouldn't want. But I think after spending some time with her, what the witch really wants is you. And I thought that maybe if I spent more time with her, I guess maybe I could get her to see the great man you really are."

With all the convoluted explanations, James looked at Sirius, and that sideways smile began to creep out and show itself. How could he have been so downright dumbstruck to think Sirius would do such an unforgivable thing to him? He was his best mate. The one he could tell everything to. His smile continued to grow when suddenly a very sharp burning pain hit the side of his face.

"OW! Fuck! Can't even smile now since you bludgeoned me so damn hard!" James exclaimed in his usual friendly tone while cradling his cheek.

Sirius barked a laugh. Between the two friends, and men, this was in every way a form of apology.

"What'd you use? That bloody History of Magic brick of a textbook?!"

"Thought did cross my mind for a moment," Sirius bit back another laugh. "My head hurts so much I'm afraid to laugh any harder. Remind me to never toy with the wrath of James Potter again."

And with that said, James Potter and Sirius Black apologized to one another. All the horrid taunts and statements were completely forgotten and lost. Mostly, however, they laughed at how ridiculous they both looked being beaten to a flobberworm pulp. As their rather strange enjoyment of the situation died down, James asked Sirius a question.

"Do you really think she could ever love me, let alone like me?"

"Yes, I most certainly do. But, please, no more of your cocky displays to impress her. Just be yourself. All right?"

"Right. No more mating displays."

"But before even that, we really need to get our arses to the hospital wing. There is no way your ginger bird will ever fall for you looking like an oozing prune," Sirius said as he placed an arm around his best mate.

"Me? Look at you, you limey tosser. Your shagging days are history brother."

Sirius smiled and had a quiet look about him. "Maybe that's for the best. All's well that ends well."

"So, I guess I did indeed knock a bit of sense into that thick skull of yours. Shook up your brain a bit, I did," James proudly proclaimed. Sirius just grinned back in sheer agreement.

~~0~~

The afternoon was almost over as James Potter and Sirius Black entered the hospital wing supporting each other another up. If it was from their sustained injuries or their constant laughter, Madame Pomfrey could not tell. She ushered both students to beds as she began to collect the potions and salves she would need to heal their injuries.

"And just who was it that inflicted these injuries upon you boys?"

"We were jumped," James replied taking in a sharp breath as she swiped a very stinging ointment upon his face.

"From behind," Sirius added.

"Just like we said twice before, Poppy."

Madame Pomfrey tisked at their repeated answers, and shook her graying head in disbelief. Potter and Black had been in her care many times before, and there was always so much more to their stories. Yet, even for all their troubles, she actually liked the two rebellious students before her.

"I will have to call for the Headmaster due to the nature of these injuries." Both James and Sirius groaned in protest. "No, no amount of charm will get you out of that Mr. Black." Poppy dryly stated. "Now, drink all of those potions, I don't care how bitter they taste, never said I was bleedin' Mary Poppins." And with that out of character response, Madame Pomfrey spun on her heel to fetch the Headmaster.

While they waited, Sirius turned to his friend lying on the hospital bed opposite him. The swelling on James' face had all but subsided, only cuts and bruises were apparent. James was chuckling at Poppy's departing comments, when he turned to look at his friend.

"Remember Sirius, keep to our story," whispered James.

"Yes, yes. I know. Believe me, you didn't hit me that hard mate. I still have my wits about me, and my charms," he said dangerously in a quiet tone. "But, James, who in the hell is Mary Poopins?" Sirius asked with his once again wide grey eyes.

James laughed at his friend's innocent pureblood question. "It's a muggle story that has to do with an umbrella, a spoonful of sugar and," James noticed Sirius look of absolute confusion and realized he was only making things worse, "oh, never mind. Not important. I think I hear her coming back."

Madame Pomfrey's patients all but lay still and quiet, when she returned with their Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore glided into the room in a brilliant rush of rust colored robes before standing before the Marauder duo. His bright blue eyes flashed between the angelic eyed students.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. Seems that the two of you have been the victims of a rather unscrupulous attack. Would either of you care to elaborate upon the identity of your assailants?" Dumbledore asked directly.

"We're not sure sir," James replied. He stuck with the answers he and Sirius rehearsed when hobbling up to the hospital wing. "We were attacked from behind. Never really saw their faces."

Their Headmaster glanced over at Sirius Black who had an equally contrived guise of innocence upon his face. Albus knew there was always more to the story when it came to the Marauders. In fact, he was always much more aware of the obscured truths to their answers than they had ever realized. But Dumbledore never let on to his knowledge since he preferred to project an air of casual humbleness. Looking back over at James Potter through his thin-wired spectacles, he scrutinized the wounds upon his face. His grey beard slightly twitched as he attempted to contain his smile. Below one of James' light eyes was a cut, almost an impression he mentally noted, that looked very much like the ring Sirius Black wore.

"It was dark sir," Sirius modestly added feeling the bright eyes of his Headmaster burning into his own.

"Well then. If either of you do remember anything at all, I would appreciate you coming to me with the matter. I certainly would not want you taking such things into your own hands," Dumbledore answered without further questioning. Madam Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly and left to get the further potions. "I will leave you two in Madame Pomfrey's good care before you return to your dorms. I have already contacted your teachers concerning your missed classes, and you have been excused. And I would imagine both of you would want to change before dinner," he added as he looked at the state of their tattered and muddied robes.

"Yes sir," James and Sirius answered in unison.

"Please do remember to watch your backs in these dangerous times. I expect great things from you both," he fully smiled at his students, and with an air of elegance, robes flowing around him, Albus Dumbledore left the wing.

Sirius stared over at James with his blazing grey eyes, smirking with the idea he never realized.

"If we had only known we could beat the shite out of each other to skive off classes, I would have suggested that years ago," Sirius whispered back towards his friend. James whole-heartedly laughed as he watched his friend. The swelling on Sirius's face had considerably vanished. All that was left were some bruising on his jaw and left eye, including a few well-placed cuts around his mouth.

With a sudden stern voice breaking through their light moment, Madam Pomfrey returned. "Now, I want both of you to drink these twice before you retire," as she held up a few strangely shaped blue vials. "These will help with the pain from the bodily injuries you have sustained. Not much more I can do with your faces, only time can heal the rest. You can return to your common room now before dinner. And, please do remember to eat something before you take these."

She handed over the tiny bottles to each student, and James and Sirius timidly thanked her. Both felt mildly guilty at all her hard work, especially since their injuries were indeed self-inflicted.

"Thank you, dear Poppy," Sirius said with a sweet smile. "You will always be my favorite nurse."

"Save the charm for the girls Sirius and you both best be on your way."

With her response, both wizards sluggishly stood up and walked out the wing. Poppy immediately began to change the linens and clean up the aftermath behind the two boys. Certainly many times before she had to clean up and heal those two ruffians from so many incidents, but as she watched them hobbling out into the hallway she knew that Hogwarts would never be the same after they were gone. With a slight tear in her eye, she smiled brightly.

~~0~~

**Thanks for reading, would love to hear what you think so far, even if it is only one single word.**


	6. What a Difference a Day Makes

**Thanks to all for the reviews and reads.**

~~0~~

The corridors were all but quiet and the evening lamps had been lit. Most students were finishing up last classes before their evening dinner. Sirius and James were moving rather slow, once again supporting one another with each step.

Sirius grimaced from a sharp pain in his leg. "At least you spared the family jewels, Prongs."

"Whatcha mean? I was aiming for them," he smiled wickedly.

"You're a right bastard, you are," Sirius deadpanned.

As they approached the numerous staircases, and dreading the long climb ahead, James turned to his friend.

"Padfoot? I do believe the Room of Requirement is much closer…and, this way, we can avoid all the questions, at least momentarily." James of course had ulterior motives in his plan. Naturally, he wanted to know all about Sirius' time with Lily Evans. He wanted to spend some time with his best friend. But, mostly he wanted to share his secret letter with him in the utmost of privacy.

Sirius smiled agreeably at the question and invitation. His limbs hurt as if the Whomping Willow had smashed his bones to pieces, but at least he could smile again. Knowing James as well as he did, he understood the invitation. Still, though, he hadn't forgotten about that small strange owl perched upon James head. Thinking it was best to not ask, Sirius decided not to pry.

Before long, both Marauders stood before the large tapestry, hobbling back and forth three times before the entrance unfolded. Stepping forward, their figures were engulfed by the walls and they disappeared.

Inside the wondrous room stood a large stone fireplace with the red soft couches, quite similar to their own common room, but of course much quieter. Before them was a table laid out with every wondrous pastry imaginable including a number of butterbeers.

"I'll never get over how this place gives you exactly what you want!" James exclaimed as if he were only a first year.

Sirius and James walked toward the delectable feast and smiled brightly. "Suppose the pies had something to do with you?" James asked with a sardonic tone.

"Of course! Didn't know which would be best, so I thought of everyone I could think of."

The pair stumbled through the room, crashing down upon the couches as if they were right at home, and began to feast upon pie. Sirius handed a butterbeer over to James, who gratefully accepted. Besides the crackling fire and the devouring sounds that were almost animal like, silence fell between them. In between bites and guttural swallows, Sirius filled James in on his rather strange day without him. He spoke about his encounter with Nerodin and the Slytherins, not even changing his tone when he spoke of Regulus.

"Regulus was there?" questioned James with a mouthful of treacle tart.

"Yeah, but he backed down, he always backs down."

"And you singed off Nerodin's eyebrows?"

Chuckling exploded and Sirius responded, "Yeah, indeed I did."

James was quite amused with Sirius' regaling tales, especially raising an eyebrow and a well placed smirk when he mentioned his encounter with Shannon Sterling. Sirius shared with James the strange moral dilemma he experienced, which made James grin.

"Perhaps you've gone all poncey then?"

"Sod off git," Sirius responded knowing that James was the one person who truly would understand something like that.

After some time, and a few blueberry pies later, Sirius leaned back against his couch guzzling down his fourth butterbeer.

"I do believe that was the best dinner I've ever had," exclaimed Sirius.

"Agreed," James added, grabbing another butterbeer from the table. He wondered about Remus, and all that he had subjected him to the horrible evening before. James looked at his watch and noticed that dinner in the Great Hall had just begun. "Sirius, do you think we should catch up with Remus? I mean, he did help to diffuse our misunderstanding and all."

Sirius without a thought whipped out the Marauder's Map that was stashed in his robes. James retrieved his wand, his hand brushing against the parchments he safely carried everyday. He knew it was time he told his friend everything.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said as he tapped the stained map with the tip of his wand. The map revealed every room, secret passageway, and person contained within the wall of Hogwarts and the grounds. Sirius fumbled through the map with a butterbeer in one hand and a wand in the other. And there Remus was, seated in the Great Hall next to Peter.

"Well, there he is. Really should rescue him from having dinner alone with Wormtail. Have you ever had a meal alone with that man? That was the most pleasant experience I had this morning while you two were out plundering," Sirius stated with a tinge of resentment.

"Sorry mate. Suppose Remus could survive a bit longer?"

Laughing, Sirius ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Yeah, maybe we can make it up to him with his very own parrot. Merlin knows that man could use a bird."

"Good point and a great idea," James nodded. He knew Remus shied away from the girls at Hogwarts because of his condition. And never was there a finer time for them to help their dear friend. Pushing those thoughts aside, James looked over at his friend. Casually he removed the envelopes from his pockets and placed them down between them.

At that very moment, Sirius froze. Each flame from the roaring fire reflected and flickered back in his surprised eyes. James took a deep breath and decided now was a better time than any to share his secret correspondences.

"I know you've wondered, and I thank you for not prying, but I suppose it's time I told you about these," pointing down at the letters between them. "Been a bit secretive lately, and I regret that. But I did have my reasons. Just that everything seems to be amounting so quickly, and outside of here, we are going to face so many things."

"We'll be alright, James. I'll always have your back," Sirius responded, not knowing anything about what his friend was about to reveal. A part of him held back an odd fear, hoping nothing had happened to the Potters.

"Back in our second year, I told you about my brother, Jack, remember? About how he fled, with his wife and daughter? And that, they were all still out there somewhere, despite the rumor that they had been killed?" James reminded Sirius of those secrets he revealed so many years before, and he hardly ever mentioned his only brother, Jack Potter. Neither did either of his parents. Jack had been born when James' parents were both quite young, and never did they believe they would be blessed with any more children until little James came along. Quite the surprise, he was. That's what Jack always called him when he was little, the 'surprise', and while he was away at Hogwarts himself.

Sirius intently listened as James recalled the story. He was always amazed by the fact that James had an older brother he hardly ever knew. Equally, he was surprised that there were very few pictures about the Potter home with Jack and his family. Whenever anyone brought up Jack, Mrs. Potter would always excuse herself and disappear.

"When we were little, I was closer to her than anyone in the world. Well, until you came along," smiling back at his best friend. "Julia was like the sister I never had, although I still find it odd I am her uncle, kind of like wearing one quidditch glove that's way too large." James smirked at his comparison. He could always relate everything straight back to quidditch, no matter what the topic.

"I remember you sending out countless owls second year trying to find her," Sirius added.

"Yeah, and every one came back without ever finding them," James sadly finished. "These are from her, Sirius."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. Recently I've been allowed to write to her again, and her with me. I've also been able to write my brother, although his letters aren't nearly as interesting as Julia's."

Sirius sat facing his friend displaying an absolute astonishment that was perhaps unequaled in his short life. "So, these are really from her then?" he asked, his eyes grazing over the blue looped handwriting upon the pages.

"Yes. And the one earlier today. Her bloody owl is a menace, he is. Always swooping down and landing on my head," James ruffled his wild hair with both hands, stopping only to casually pick out a remaining twig.

"Perhaps he mistakes you for a tree, with crooked limbs sticking out every which way – "

"Right. Not all of us can have perfect hair like Mr. Sirius Black, Git Extraordinaire! Anyway," James continued as Sirius quieted his laughter, "we've been writing back and forth ever since the first letter." James then went on to explain how his brother' family lived in the States and he was practicing as some type of muggle doctor. His wife was a muggle professor at a university even.

"The States?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Not really sure where, I think somewhere in the middle. Jack and Helena traveled around quite a bit before settling there. Regular couple of hippie gypsies they were. Where'd you think we got all those great muggle rock shirts from?"

Sirius always wondered about that. Every year at Christmas, there would be a shirt for each of them under the tree. Sirius guessed it was always from the Potters, but James proved his insights wrong. The idea of James' brother living like a muggle in the States thrilled him. Ever since he came to Hogwarts, the muggle life became a whole new fascination for him, especially that far off place, the States. He became infatuated with muggle rock music along with James including the entire culture. Smiling, he remembered a time when he blasted "Dazed and Confused" throughout the rooms at Grimmauld Place. Was his mother ever pissed, an he didn't get dinner for a week for that escapade, but it was well worth it.

James picked up the smallest brown envelope, and looked at his friend. "Care to read this with me?"

Grinning that unmistakenable Cheshire cat smile, Sirius nodded his head slowly. James performed the spell to reveal the contents of the letter, a spell Sirius happened to be quite familiar with. The two wizards sat side-by-side reading the letter from a girl in a place they only dreamed about.

_James – _

_I probably shouldn't be writing back to you so quickly, but let's just call it making up for lost time, eh? I do realize how busy you must be and all, so it is perfectly fine if you cannot find the time to write back straight away._

_Hearing about Hogwarts and your life was positively amazing. Yes, you couldn't even begin to imagine the many times I wished I was there with you, but it's what it is. Of course the stories of your pranks have even made it to this side of the pond (your brother still has the few assorted connections). Did you really put slugs in the Slytherin boys' underwear? That really is just so wonderfully wrong…_

Laughter erupted between James and Sirius at that fabulous recollection.

_Your friends sound spectacularly stellar, I do hope one day I can meet them all. Life in the muggle world probably isn't half as bad as I agonized over. It's my early teen years after all; filled with all that hopeless nonsense. Fortunately, I have met and made some of the greatest friends I could ever hope for. Suppose I should start with the first and closest friend a girl could have. When we first moved here, I felt so alone. Living in a muggle town, there weren't too many options for open-minded friends here in the great wide open. Especially when it comes to Dad and Mom's open ideals. But that's when I met my greatest friend Scott. He was playing baseball (the greatest muggle sport in existence) at the park when the ball flew over by the swing I was on. When I threw it back to him, he and the other boys were amazed at the distance I could throw. And that's when they asked me to play with them. And, well, I have ever since. Don't worry your pretty little head about it; I could still kick your ass in quidditch dearest Uncle._

"What in the hell is baseball?" James asked.

"Think it has something to do with, um, bats."

"Flying bats?"

"Don't be so daft Potter and read on!"

_Scott does know about our family. I told him a year or so later. His only response was that he knew that a girl couldn't be that good at baseball. The twit. There was never a question of acceptance or disregard, only an unconditional bond of friendship. Then of course there's Bill, our resident cowboy, Ben the crack up, Decker our go to man, Evan our brilliant one, and Liesel our beauty who also happens to be a witch, go figure. She's a muggleborn and goes to a magical school on the coast. She and Scott have lately been inseparable actually, well at least before she went off for term. _

James was quite relieved to read that last bit. Strangely enough, so was Sirius.

_Annie is my grounding. She also attends muggle school with me, but is unfortunately a rowdy and rambunctious witch. Believe me when I say, that I wouldn't have half the detentions in my file if it weren't for her. Truth is that most of them were all really worth it too. I only really met her a few years ago, but I feel as if I've known her all along. We met through friends of Dad's and she's actually from London. We formed a kinship of sorts, being exiled out here as we are._

Julia went on into much greater detail of her friends throughout the letter. She wrote about the muggle world as if it were magical in its own right. And for the two wizards that read her words, nothing could be further from the truth. It was a great release to hear about an outside world that didn't have the constant threat and conflict they had grown accustomed to these last few years at Hogwarts. She wrote about the swirling art and music surrounding her in this far off place. She told him about her musical talents as well as more of her penchant for the animal world.

As he read with James, Sirius was taken aback by the way Julia wrote. He continued to ask her age, and at every response from James, he just was silent. She couldn't only be thirteen, soon to be fourteen. That would only make her a third or fourth year. She made him laugh at her strange musings with a subtle familiarity.

_Did you ever notice how all muggles think witches have green skin and warts? And that every wizard is geriatric with a long grey beard? Really don't get that. Then there's Halloween, where every child dresses up just like what they think is us and asks for candy. It's absolutely maddening. One year, when I was much shorter than the leaning tower I am now, I dressed up as a muggle. Every door I went to, they would politely ask, 'so what are you dear?' When I told them I was a muggle, they just stared back in confusion. Man, were Mom and Dad pissed._

"How tall is she then, James?"

"Don't know, haven't seen a picture of her in years."

_Remus sounds very sweet. Probably too brilliant to be mixed up with the likes of you, but glad to hear that someone has a brain amongst your Marauders. Although, I am sorry to hear of his mother's afflictions. Perhaps there's a muggle remedy that would help? You know muggles are quite amazing when it comes to medicines, er, that's potions to you. I could always ask Dad, if you would care for me to. Probably not, but it is a thought._

_Good to have a guy like Peter around. Our comic relief and all around class clown is Ben. Course, he can't mimic the way your friend can, but he is quite excellent in sudden and quick-witted banter. Especially handy when one is looking for a distraction tactic to escape unscathed. _

_And, then that leaves my uncle from another mother, Sirius... Isn't that how you so delicately phrased it? Our muggle astronomy lessons are so much different than those at Hogwarts. The science of it is that there are two stars that contribute to the brightness of that particular star, assuming that is his namesake. Perhaps that's not as romantic at what you've been taught, but suppose for a moment that it is. Just tell Sirius that he will shine his brightest when he finds his other star. Don't worry James, maybe he just hasn't found it yet, and he will be fine. _

Sirius liked that and his natural full smile briefly returned in reading those very words.

_Better to be off the leash anyway and see the world. And you can tell him I said that, but what am I thinking? He's probably right there with you reading this._

Both James and Sirius looked up from the letter and laughed loudly.

"Rather insightful girl," Sirius chuckled as his grey eyes sparkled.

"No, Padfoot. She's brilliant and she's a Potter!" James replied proudly.

As for the love of your life…oh, James. Reading the words you write about her, it's hard to imagine you as anything but an insufferable git…

"What?!" James cried.

"Read on, James, read on," Sirius comforted him.

Alright, please do not take offense. Just that it seems your love from afar definitely does not translate well to her. Maybe you're just going about it the wrong way? Be yourself James. You are an incredible and wonderfully hearted person - show her that. If she still doesn't realize it, then it's best left alone. Though I do have a feeling, especially with her tenacious remarks, that I would like this girl. She's certainly giving you a run for the money, Potter!

"Told you," Sirius smiled.

"Tosser," James replied and threw one of the soft cushions at Sirius' head.

Julia's letter went on and kept both James and Sirius perched upon the couch with every word. With the state of things in their magical world, her letter provided a hope as well as an escape to the torrential times they knew lay ahead. When the letter came to a close, James folded up the parchment and smiled. Sirius was truly sad to see it over, but had a wealth of questions to ask his friend.

"So, how old is she?" he asked for at least the fifth time.

"As I've said for at least a half of dozen times, she'll be fourteen in a few weeks, Padfoot," James grinned at his friend's curiosity. "Far too young for you mate. And besides, you're practically her uncle now too."

"I was not thinking that James. You know, sometimes I am just a curious creature, it doesn't necessarily mean anything more than that," Sirius snapped back. But the truth was he did wonder. He wondered what she looked like, and hopefully she didn't look like James in a skirt.

"I do remember her mother though. Gods, she was beautiful Sirius," James sighed.

"Wasn't she a Farrington?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, she was. That was part of the reason they had to leave. Her family was a right bunch of pureblooded pricks, couldn't stand the fact she fell for one of us blood traitors."

"The Farringtons used to come to those lavish parties my parents used to have. I remember her when I was little, she was always very kind," Sirius mused. He didn't tell James that he also remembered she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his youth. Silently inside, he hoped that Julia inherited her loveliness.

"Yeah, that she was." James placed the other parchment into Sirius' hands. "Figured you'd want to read this one too. But best save it for later though. We should get back to Gryffindor Tower, I have rounds you know. And this is the first chance I'll get to be the real James Potter that Lily Evans will fall madly in love with."

"Right!" Sirius agreed and at the same time remembered he promised to meet Shannon after dinner. "Crap. Promised Shannon I'd meet her in the Astronomy Towers, I can't just not show, wouldn't be right."

"Thought you were done with all that nonsense Padfoot? Though I do admit that Shannon is an unbelievable stunning girl, still, but maybe you should try to get to know her a bit before you, you know, shag her senseless."

Sirius contemplated the idea. It was only until recently; due to a Ms. Lily Evans that he realized girls could make wonderful friends. And what would it be like to be intimate beyond the fleeting shag? Merlin, he thought, I do sound like a morally challenged ponce. Sirius stood up and took the letter from James, and pocketed it carefully in his robes.

James pulled out one of his blue vials, as did Sirius, and both gulped down the bitter taste.

"Should have saved some butterbeer for the aftertaste."

"Well, at least I'll be able to finish rounds without staggering. And you my friend, will be able to shag pain free," James smirked back at his contemplating friend.

Sirius grimaced back, and in a sudden childlike fit, pulled his tongue at James. James' head threw back laughing and the two exited their room's safe retreat. Clapping each other on the back, Sirius and James parted ways to their opposite destinations.

~~0~~

Within the drafty corridors stalked a tall figure with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his robes. His hair fell into his grey eyes and his head drooped as he unconsciously watched his feet take each step closer to the stairwell. For the first time since he discovered the wonder of women, Sirius Black was not running to meet a beautiful lovely. The fact was, he would have liked nothing more than to return to the Room of Requirement and read Julia Potter's other letter.

He couldn't shake his thoughts free from the oddity, but once he reached the spiral stairs, he reluctantly climbed up. Wondering if her eyes were blue or hazel, Sirius finally awoke from the thoughts he shouldn't be having when he saw Shannon awaiting him.

"Sirius," she cooed softly as she walked to greet him. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she kissed him sweetly. Her hands grazed his face delicately and her kiss grew more demanding, making Sirius almost lose all nerve.

"Shannon, love, we should really talk."

Puzzled by his words, Shannon stood back to study his face. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she surveyed his handsome features. There were bruises and cuts around his eyes and mouth.

"Sirius, oh gods, what happened?" She gently caressed his face with her silky hands with a true feeling of worry. That concern made Sirius at ease with what he was about to do.

"I'm fine, honest, just James and I were jumped from behind earlier. Doesn't really matter though. We're both all right, be right as rain in a few days."

Shannon's head tilted timidly to the side when she smiled at him. No amount of bruises could take away his fine looks and attributions, especially when such a face sat atop such a gorgeous body. Blushing at her thoughts, she wrapped her arms around him in an almost motherly fashion.

"Did you report this to Dumbledore?" Shannon asked as he nodded. "The culprits have to be apprehended. It's almost unthinkable, for a student to jump another – "

"Shannon, it doesn't matter," he pulled apart from her as he spoke. "I realize that we didn't come up here to talk and, honestly, it's not what I planned on."

"Of course, Sirius. You probably are in a lot of pain and shagging probably – "

Sirius interrupted her again. Taking her hand, he walked her over to the windowsill to sit on the smooth marble. "I just thought maybe it would be nice to get to know you. I want to know what you like, what you do, your favorite flowers, favorite animals, you know, those sorts of things."

Her face brightened with what he had said. After dinner, she frantically worried about coming to meet him knowing what she knew, and she almost didn't. Shannon had heard from most of the girls at Hogwarts that Sirius Black was great in bed, a reputation that even considerate and giving qualities. Fellow Ravenclaw Angelina Redding told her it was a good idea to experience sex for the first time with an experienced partner such as Sirius, that way she could be acceptable for when the right wizard came along. Feeling foolish for ever listening to that witch, Shannon felt breathlessly astonished and more relieved than anything to hear Sirius' request. Yet a dark thought clouded her mind before she dared to think further ahead.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Angelina, would it?"

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. Upon opening them, his grey eyes bore directly into her blue ones with an inimitable honesty.

Before he spoke, he licked his upper lip and began. "Angelina is a distant and past thought. Not a good or bad one, nothing more. Most girls seem more than happy for me to, well, you know." Shannon's eyebrows rose at the last comment. "Right. That didn't come out right at all. It's just that, perhaps I would like to know somebody beyond a few thrills in a broom closet is all."

Looking out the narrow panes of the window, Sirius quietly searched for his star as he waited for her response. What Julia had written comforted him like an invisible blanket during Shannon's piercing stillness. Silently waiting, he found his star, and squinted to see if there may really be two up there. Two stars pulled at each other to make one bright light. When he glanced back at Shannon, he felt as if he were naked in front of the entire Wizengamot awaiting her response.

Never before did Shannon ever wonder or question how Sirius felt about all that female attention. The simple fact was he was a hormonal teenage male. But, could it be possible that he may feel a bit used sometimes? And here she was, waiting to use him in the coldest way while he actually wanted to get to know her. She quite liked that.

"I think that would be nice, Sirius. Friends first?"

"Friends first," he replied with a genuine smile that did not contain its usual charming swagger. Taking her hand, he placed a gentle kiss upon it, and then shook her hand like he would one of his Marauder friends. Her laughter erupted as did his, and they spoke of many things late into the evening moon.

~~0~~

Peter's snores practically blew open his curtains that night. James explained everything that happened that day to both of his other friends, and shamefully but gratefully thanked Remus for all he had endured. Afterwards, the three Marauders retired to their bunks for some well deserved sleep. Remus lay still in his bunk, arms crossed and silent, the blankets neatly tucked around every angle of his body. Another gurgling snore from Pete's bed, made James flinch violently, leaving behind an ink stain upon the parchment. The man could wake the dead, James thought. He cast a silencing charm upon Peter, and happily picked up his quill once more.

For a few moments he stopped to review the events of the grueling day, and what a day it had been. When he returned from his excursion with Sirius, he walked straight into Lily Evans. He pardoned himself with all sincerity, keeping his head lowered from her scrutinizing stare. Without a casual glance, she began in on how in the world the Head Boy dares to skive off classes in their NEWT year. Suddenly stopping, an overwhelming concern filled her fair face while she studied the cuts and bruises all over his skin. James stuck faithfully to the story he and Sirius came up with, and he told her how they were blindly attacked. Lily seemed to honestly care about him and soon after they even did their rounds together. He behaved as a complete kind gentleman and left his arrogant ego behind, back by the Black Lake earlier today. Afterwards, she said if he needed anything to let her know. Those words were absolute music to his ears.

Reveling in the change, his grin could hardly be contained. The corners of his mouth were practically reaching up to his ears when Sirius walked through their new dormitory door, the one that no longer projected that annoying croak whenever it was opened.

"Hey Prongs. Still up then?"

"Yeah, writing another letter back of course," James giddily answered. Sirius noticed the goofy far off stare James didn't even attempt to hide.

"I take it things with Ms. Evans went well?" Sirius nonchalantly asked as he went over to his trunk to find his usual sleeping attire.

"Yes, that it did Padfoot." James proceeded to tell Sirius every detail of their rounds down to Lily's final sweet words.

"Keep being yourself James. Just like Julia and I both said," he smirked as he changed realizing they were getting love advice from a rather young girl. However, he reminded himself that she was a very brilliant young girl indeed.

"Crazy to think my little niece knows more about this than we do."

"Well, I'd like to think that if there ever would have been a female Marauder, she most certainly would have fit the title. Our own little Marauderette," Sirius said as he yawned and began his ritualistic stretch.

"Oh, I'm gonna tell her you said that mate," James furiously began to scribble down the statement Sirius let escape.

Sirius rolled his head and his eyes at the same time. "Great, now she'll think I'm a complete prat."

Shaking his head, James just laughed quietly. "Speaking of prat type behavior, what happened with the lovely Shannon tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing," widely grinning, "we talked and decided to be friends first for your meddlesome information."

"Well done. Knew you had it in you Padfoot."

Sirius lay back upon his bed staring up at the crimson clothed canopy. Before he returned he stopped to read the letter James loaned to him in a secret passageway. Anticipation wouldn't allow him to wait as he poured over every detail contained in that perfect square of parchment. Rolling over, he honorably handed the letter back to James.

"Thank you James for sharing this with me. Quite a remarkable niece you have there mate." James took the letter with a grin at the same time Sirius' head hit the pillow. Sirius contemplated the question that had formed in his mind earlier that evening, especially after reading the last letter. The one thing in the world he wouldn't want to do is overstep his bounds with his best friend. But before he knew it, the words were already escaping his mouth. "James, do you think that maybe I could write her a letter as well? I'll understand if you don't want me to and all, or if you think she may rather not want me to."

James turned and Sirius could swear he still saw a bit of crunched leaf in his hair. "I think she would like that Sirius. Besides, you're every bit her uncle now too. Just promise me you won't tell her things like when I spiked my hair into a horn, alright?"

"Promise mate. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get your beauty sleep, we have Quidditch early, and I don't care how much it hurts because I kicked your sorry arse. Best see you on the pitch on time."

"Yes sir, captain sir!" And with that both wizards opened their last little blue vials, raised them in a toast, and swallowed the contents down. Sirius fell back into the welcoming arms of the down mattress, his eyes laden with lead-like weight. Images from this particular day and many others floated and danced all around him as he began to drift off into an unknown realm.

Everything seemed to be in a foggy haze. It was hard to distinguish the faces of the many passersby, and cloaks seemed to swish all around his small form. Yet there she was, smiling brightly back at him like she knew something he did not. He just stood there, utterly dumbstruck, and holding a tattered plush monkey named George.

What a difference a day makes…

~~0~~

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought, hint hint, wink wink...and you can have the Marauder of your choice!**


End file.
